Toil and Trouble
by Celestinasong
Summary: UPDATED! Draco struggles to survive his life as a Death Eater. Slash/ Yaoi Fenrir/ Draco Draco/Harry PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALMOST COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Toil and Trouble Chapter 1

by Chezaswulf

Author's Note: Hi! I thought I'd try a new fic, since I'm about done with finals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco sat staring at the wooden table in his own dining room, listening to the harsh words of his master speaking. He was nervous, and sweating because he could see his father's anxiety, and feel the tension in his mother's shoulder beside his. For Draco the terror came in his dreams, when he was most vulnerable, and couldn't deny it. Now he was just nervous, but otherwise in shock. He'd never expected his own home to be invaded so thoroughly by the worst kind of scum. He didn't feel safe there even with both his parents hovering near him. That only confirmed the suspicions that he was in danger. They had this man and his followers living in the guest quarters, and servants wing, eating their food, and even borrowing things. . It was frightening and not a little dangerous to be a death eater in those times. Nobody could trust anybody, especially not their own allies.

Draco had to wait to be excused to his room, and his parents sometimes kept him there all night, just to be able to keep an eye on him. The feeling made him almost sick with worry about being alone. The summers of reckless fun were gone, almost like a long ago past of somebody else. He was tired, and at the end of his rope, waiting for **_His_** next orders. There had to be an end to this, and he was counting down the days to when he would be able to go to Hogwarts. For once he could not wait to get to that school.

"Malfoy!"

Draco jumped, half asleep, and nearly fell to the floor. His mother gasped and tried to steady him.

"Master, please allow Draco to be excused, he isn't well." Lucius whispered, hovering like a servant in his own lush dining room over a wizard who looked hardly human. Draco shivered, feeling those cold red eyes stare at him. The atmosphere was heavy, and he was beginning to sweat. His mother's hand clutched his, and he felt it shaking.

"Of course." The dismissive tone was relieving and he got to his feet, trying to rouse himself enough to get to his bed room. He didn't think he would sleep a wink that night, but just to be out of the dining room would be something good.

He didn't remember climbing the stairs, or even getting into his room and putting on the pajamas his mother laid out. They were blue with small shiny unicorn hairs stitched into the hems. She loved to sew, and this was something she added to his shirts sometimes, that many people didn't even notice. They brushed his arms and legs and he stroked the thin delicate hairs, comforted by them. The thoughts of her and the touch of the hairs combined worked their magic and he was asleep after a while. The dreams were not far behind even still. Draco couldn't even see what was happening only that he was afraid, and somebody was trying to kill him. He had to get away, but they caught him already. Even screaming didn't help.

Draco woke up suddenly, eyes wide, and wild. He was staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. The dream was so frightening but he couldn't even remember it. He tried to catch his breath, and couldn't. The bed was drenched with his sweat, and he was scared that even though he was tired he knew that he would not sleep any time soon.

His thoughts were swept away when suddenly he heard something coming from the hallway. He sat up and listened, straining for some sign. There it was again, a creaking sound. It was so soft that he was almost convinced it must be a cat, one of his mother's siamese that she loved so dearly. Then he decided that he wanted to get up anyway, and get a drink. He might as well investigate.

The door to his room never creaked, he made sure of that easily enough. So he crept out into the hall, and sure enough the noise was getting louder. He followed, uncertainly. He knew He Who Must Not Be Named was not usually wandering the halls this late, so Draco was safe enough. But something about the noise was curious. It sounded like a dog, panting. As he turned the corner to the next hall he discovered with complete certainty that he should not have allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. A beast like man was there, standing against the French windows in the moonlight, his eyes peering over his shoulder locked onto Draco. With barely a whisper of his leather trenchcoat the man was on Draco.

"If it isn't the little prince," he growled, in a low raspy voice. "You're up so late. Are you looking for a snack?"

"Get off!" Draco said, trying not to inhale the smell that wafted off of the werewolf.

"To speak to me like that you must be brave, or more likely, very stupid." Fenrir Greyback smiled a slow smile, and grabbed Draco's neck in one handful.

"You smell like blood," Draco spat out, feeling to hand around his neck tighten marginally.

"Do I? You smell like meat," Fenrir said softly, his breath tickling Draco's face. Draco grabbed the werewolf's hand, trying to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

The man was still for a moment and then dipped his face beside Draco's ear, as though he wanted to bite him. Draco began to shake, violently. He realized that this man was ten times his size and height, and could easily kill him.

"Don't be scared. You have inherited your father's position, but you have you're mother's beauty..."

The hold on Draco's neck loosened ever so slightly, and Draco realized with dawning horror that this was not a good sign. The man had him trapped there against the wall, touching him with a familiarity that he was not comfortable with.

"Ah! Stop!" Draco cringed back but had nowhere to go. He was so scared.

The clawed hands held Draco's face in a firm grip, and Draco could see the dirt, grime, and even drying blood caked there.

Fenrir was watching him closely for every reaction. "You're skin is so smooth, almost like butter. I could chew it right off your bones."

The large hands on him were so strong that Draco thought they would snap his arm in half, and he tried to relax slightly, knowing that the less he struggled the less damage he would incur. For a moment Draco thought, then it came to him, something that could save him.

"Toby!" He called, able to move his face away from the hulking shoulder that was pressing into his mouth. Fenrir's large canines were on his neck and he seemed about to bite down.

A crack came, and a small house elf appeared, about to bow. Fenrir turned to see the noise, but was too late. With a scowl the elf acted to protect his master's son, and a huge blast came, hitting Fenrir in his back and throwing him off of Draco with a growl.

Draco didn't wait to see where he landed, but scrambled up and back to his own room. He locked his door, and then the house elf appeared at his elbow staring up at him with silent knowing green eyes. He caught his breath without looking down at him, knowing full well his Father was going to be the next place the elf went.

"Well, don't just stand there idiot!" Draco snapped waspishly, unable to contain his rage.

"Yes, master!" The elf disappeared but not before placing another spell on Draco's room, protecting it from anyone besides the Malfoys.

Draco turned without a second thought and went into his spacious bathroom, full of wall to wall mirrors, and gold furniture and turned on the water in the tub on full heat. He had to get the crawling feeling off his skin as soon as possible. He sat in the tub and dunked his head under the water for a minute. It was so hot his skin was throbbing. After Draco was sure the smell was gone, he got out, and felt so exhausted that he lay on his bed and fell asleep without even drying his hair. He was now certain that he was in danger, but he couldn't even muster up the energy to do anything about it.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Toil and Trouble Chapter 2

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Comments: This is random but I just finished reading Banana Fish and I cannot believe how it ends. I am devastated. If you ever read manga, and you should if you like slash or yaoi... then you should def be reading Banana Fish. It's a classic. Omg though, so sad. On to the fiction...

Draco was a proud Slytherin, and his room had been decked out in green since before he even got near Hogwarts. There were many things from the school, including flags and banners that his Father had given him from when he'd been in school, and Draco had admired them, wondering what it would be like to be in school with many talented wizards. The room was cast in shadow now, and all those things he'd once admired were alien to him. He found himself staring at them and wondering why he couldn't regain his faith in what he once felt so deeply about. His school, his family, and even himself.

Lucius had forbidden him to leave his room for the time being. With his orders from the Dark Lord he had lost his own interest in leaving. Plus he didn't want to run into any other strange encounters in the night. The anger he felt was met with cold steel from his father, and his mother was blissfully unaware of what he had gone through. The only sign of his father's wrath was the fact that Fenrir had not appeared inside the house again, that Draco could see. The Dark Lord must be taking his meetings with that beast in his chambers.

His Aunt Bellatrix was a sight to behold the way she threw herself at the half mad wizard, but then she was not all there herself. She was beautiful in an overbearing way, with heavier features that Draco's mother. They almost didn't look related at all.

Draco hadn't been to his usual haunts all summer, and had not even gotten his hair trimmed. Now that he knew what he had to do he was reading all the time, through all sorts of texts from his parents library. Toby was giving him the royal treatment, serving only Draco. He popped in with Draco's meals too, since Draco didn't even bother going downstairs anymore. Nobody seemed to notice his absence.

He had already turned 16 in June, but the festivities had been rushed over to his own disgruntlement. The arrival of the Dark Lord had given his parents more to worry about than ever, and Draco felt like a spoiled brat to mention it. His mother had not even been home that evening, and the rain had been pouring on and on through the night. That had to be his worst birthday yet, but now Draco hardly remembered it. The time had come for him to prove himself a true Slitheryn and make his father proud. It would be no easy task, and hence he was up half the night pouring over books full of hexes, curses, and dark spells. He had no way of getting a beast into the castle, so he marked that off of his long list of ideas straight away. After several tedious hours of useless reading, he tossed aside the books, making sure they landed on his soft down quilt, and got up. He was going to find another way.

Draco dressed in plain black robes and even more drab pants and shoes, knowing well that he would normally dress in flashy clothes that would call attention to himself. He had to conceal his identity if he wanted to get through this. He had read up on Dumbledore already, needing to know what he was up against. It was daunting to hear of the man's battle against Grindelwald, a dark wizard of unknown talents. That was not very comforting to read. Draco knew in a direct assault Draco would not succeed.

He grabbed his lucky quill and his wand, and snuck out of his room as quietly as possible. The house was full of activity tonight, but that was what he wanted. Enough noise to cover his exit. He stepped out the door, and down the grand steps toward the iron gate. There were security elves there but he ignored them. They were stuck out there unless there was an intruder. People leaving were not generally reported, and so Draco walked confidently from the house and out into the dark street. He knew his way, and carefully followed his own path until he reached a park with a large fountain in the middle. There he paused and if anyone had seen him they would have wondered what he was doing but Draco stayed very still almost as though listening.

The night was still even though he was tense and waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, and so he grabbed hold of an old shoe and he was suddenly pulled away, gone just like that.

After several hours Draco returned, his cloak was thick with some heavy item, and he stepped cautiously back into the house. He was aware that if the Dark Lord found him, he'd want to know what Draco was up to. Trust was nothing to that man, and so Draco didn't intend to gain trust, he simply wanted to survive. If he had to drag others down with him, shamelessly using and lying and stealing, well he wasn't going to bat an eyelash.

* * *

The time to get back to school was drawing nearer and becoming a slight hindrance on his own plans. He still didn't know how to get his plans in action, and if they would work. His mother had taken him to Borgin and Burkes which was the final step in his plans, and he was relieved to have that much. So far he hadn't killed anyone, and the knot in his stomach told him that just because he was willing, didn't mean it would be that easy. He was... insufficient for this task, and even his mother had begged him to ask his teacher for help. She was humiliating him, trying to interfere. The childish part of him was afraid but he was a wizard and knew his own tricks. There had to be another way than that, and whenever she tried to talk to him about it he ignored her, because seeing her nervousness only served to make him more and more uncertain.

The Dark Lord was testing them, his red eyes bored into his until he had to turn away. Yet he bowed and scraped just like the rest of them, wanting to rid the world of the muggles, half breeds, and the squibs. He agreed with this, even though he was afraid too, for the tip of the wand might be turned on him and his family.

His mother helped him back, and didn't say a word to him the entire time. He was relieved to get away from the house for once in his life. School was an escape from being in the presence of Fenrir Greyback and The Dark Lord. His mother's constant worrying and his father's strained face were constant reminders that they were probably all going to die. Narcissa kissed him on the forehead and he ignored her anxious face, moving on down the hall to meet his father. Lucius led him outside, and they departed together. The feeling of his doom moving forward, and the idea of facing down Albus Dumbledore sent an unexpected shiver down his spine.

"Don't do anything foolish Draco, and don't get involved with Harry Potter. You don't need his attention, just keep a low profile, and everything will be fine..." His father muttered, his hands twitching in his black gloves. His father put on hand on his should and they apparated to the station.

Draco took a deep breath, and then he smoothly took his leave from his Father, approaching his friends on the train. The trip was actually quite relaxing, and he got the upper hand with Potter for once in his life. The boy had stared at him with such vulnerable green eyes, that Draco almost hesitated before abandoning him there. But he didn't feel any pity for Potter, since he was having such a hard time at the moment. It was like a practice run.

Draco tried to act casual, and he made an effort to be very calm, but he was avoiding other people and trying to think of different options just in case his plan didn't work out. Crabbe and Goyle tried to support him, but he knew that among them he was the most clever. His house had many secret passageways and he knew that if he could figure out Hogwart's secrets, eventually they could spring a trap on that old man and kill Potter on top of that. The first night of school he stared out the window behind his bed, watching the full moon that glared down. He got very little sleep that night, and most nights afterwards.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Toil and Trouble Chapter Three

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: Nobody has commented on my story. Why? I love Draco.... Ohwell I'm not giving up, it's fun without comments either way! (But some feedback would be nice)

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as one does when they know they have nothing else to lose. He had figured out what he was going to do next, and who would be able to help him. Nothing was going to be smooth nor easy, but he could make his plans as simple and daring as possible. His school clothes were dirty, but he scarcely noticed anymore, since he could just get an elf to clean it later. If he could see himself he would have reconsidered, but as it was he was so completely immersed in his own mischief that he didn't even take proper care of himself anymore.

School was disappointingly anticlimactic after his initial greeting to Potter, and he was tense as a wire waiting for something to happen and it seemed Potter was waiting as well. The other boy was watching so closely that Draco was getting very distracted from his mission because he had to avoid attention. In the third week of school there seemed to be a break in the strain and Draco got his first good sleep since beginning school. He woke up the next day refreshed and with a clear plan in mind. After getting dressed he headed off to eat before Crabbe had even stirred. Goyle was first to breakfast as usual.

As he turned the corner he spotted a familiar silhouette in the archway of a window, and he recognized the unmistakeable confidence and easiness instantly. Potter leaned there with his arms crossed as though someone had stood him up, but almost like he didn't really mind it. Draco stopped and studied the other boy's face for any signs of the kick he'd given it a few weeks earlier. It was completely gone. Harry turned his tousled head suddenly sensing eyes on him, and sized up Draco like he had suddenly tasted something bitter. Draco smirked at him and continued to pass him by.

"You're in a good mood this morning Malfoy. Attacked anyone else lately?" Potter was no longer scowling, but began to get a strange gleam in his eyes. Draco should have known by that look but instead faced the other boy again as though he couldn't help himself.

"That's rich coming from you, Potter. Being a voyeur must keep you busy... Maybe next time you should get your own conversation and leave mine alone. Speaking of which, where's your scruffy friends?"

"They're not around, not that I need them to back me up with you. You only have the advantage if you catch me off guard. It won't be happening again I promise." Harry's eyes were promising revenge and Draco regarded them skeptically. Harry had a lot of anger for someone who had everything going for him, including being great at Quidditch and being the pet of the Headmaster.

"I don't get you Potter." Draco sneered, wondering who was more unfortunate. Harry had Voldemort as his enemy, but wasn't he Draco's enemy too when things were said and done? Draco had that monster living in his home, while Harry had probably spent the summer relaxing with his family. He probably didn't even know what kind of trouble had happened at Draco's home this summer. It made Draco's skin boil. "You're pathetic!"

Draco stormed off, leaving Harry there will a confused look on his face. It served him right. Draco walked blindly into the Great Hall and sat beside Goyle without a word. He locked eyes with him as Harry entered the hall, but glanced away quickly. He grabbed an orange slice, and chewed absently. Goyle was trying to speak through a mouthful of food, and Draco ignored him.

The early morning mail soared in on long winged owls, which were trained to deliver it carefully without depositing any accidents in their breakfast. Draco noticed a rather beat up brown owl zooming down at him like an eagle. He watched it half mesmerized, half terrified about getting a letter telling him to get home, that someone had died or been murdered. His hands began to tremble when it landed before him with a well worn package. It was some kind of brown cloth, soiled with a liquid that was drying from the windy trip. Draco reached for it hesitantly, and opened one corner of it. Inside the contents were less than desirable, and he choked back vomit. It was a human heart, wrapped in a shirt that used to be his own. He had a feeling that he knew who had sent it, and the thought of that thing in his house made him sick. He stood up, clutching the soft drying mess to his chest trying to hide it as best he could, and scrambled down the aisle toward the front doors.

Somebody stood there in his way and he glanced up feverishly to get around them. Professor Snape was watching him, standing proudly in his long black robes, but his face betrayed nothing. He approached Draco and grabbed his arm and walked him out of the room quickly. His sharp steps echoed out in the hallway. Draco was feeling dizzy and allowed himself to be led.

"What is it?" Snape asked, sharply.

Draco looked down at his hands clutching the package in his hands. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to involved his teacher in this, even if his mother hounded him to trust Professor Snape. The man's white hands reached out and unravelled Draco's smaller ones from the package. Snape saw the contents and sneered at it, then turned and marched off without a word. Draco stumbled after him, and they made their way to the man's classroom.

Snape placed the heart on a student's desk carefully, and opened it. The heart was mostly undamaged except for the fact that two gaping holes lay where somebody had bitten it, and Draco felt himself go quite weak. A moment later he was laying on Snape's large chair, and opened his eyes. He realized he had fainted and sat up carefully, glancing around to see how long he had been out, trying to get his bearings. How shameful to faint from something that was not even capable of harming him. Truly childish. Snape was examining the thing, and glanced up at Draco.

"Who...?" Snape asked, almost at a complete loss.

Draco bit his tongue uncomfortably for a moment, but then took a breath. He didn't have to admit anything about what had happened that summer, and he refused to think of it. So what was so hard about saying that name?

"Fenrir Greyback... he's always there at my house. I can't avoid him." Draco said lamely, looking down from his teacher's penetrating eyes.

"I would advise you to speak to your parents about this, Draco." Professor Snape said sternly knowing that he hadn't told anyone without having to ask. This was nothing compared to what had already happened but the implied threat was still overwhelming when he was already under so much strain.

"They're sort of preoccupied at the moment, professor, but I will try." Draco sat up and inched slowly away from the gift he'd gotten. "Um, sir, the first class will be starting soon."

"Alright, I will dispose of this." Snape said softly, a dark note in his tone that was not exactly scary but not completely comforting either.

"Thank you." Draco ran out, completely unaware of a shadow hiding in the room across the hall.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Toil and Trouble Chapter 4

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Hi I posted chapter four, but then decided to redo it.

* * *

An acidic feeling rose up in him in the middle of the night, and Draco ran to the bathroom almost too late to throw up. He ended up puking in the sink, and had to go grab his wand from the night stand in order to clean it. His heartbeat was simply erratic and he couldn't get enough breath to satisfy his need for oxygen. Nothing seemed to be able to calm him down, and frustrated tears welled up. He swatted them away, clutching the sink rim with claw like hands. Finally after what seemed like hours, he was able to think, and calm himself a little. He breathed in and out, staring at the tip of his wand and thinking that he wasn't really alone, he was just following orders like all the other Death Eaters. They were a group, and Draco was simply a part of that.

The mirror showed him his haunted eyes, and his frightened boyish face in its reflection, but remained blissfully silent of retort or comment.

The day was very clear, sunny and almost like spring. Except Draco saw the leaves changing color with the fall and knew that the long winter was coming. His parents didn't send him messages and gifts anymore, being more distracted and worried as the long visit from the Dark Lord stretched on. He anxiously glanced around, looking at the deep shadows in Hogwarts castle, no longer seeing them as comfortable and protective. They were moving in on him now, and he didn't trust anybody.

Some of the other students had an idea of something up, especially certain Griffindors, but more often Slytherins. They'd give him a look, like they shared a secret. But honestly he didn't even know which ones were aware of the Dark Lord staying at his home, and which were not. So he kept to himself most of the time. The day moved faster that way.

When he entered his first class of the day, he sat down and Blaise Zabini sat beside him nonchalantly cutting Goyle off and stealing his seat. Goyle and Draco stared at him completely confused, and then at eachother. Blaise ignored them and Goyle hesitantly turned and took the seat behind Draco.

Blaise didn't really speak to him during class, but he clearly had something to say, that much was clear. Draco didn't intend on relying on someone who wasn't necessarily a Death Eater, and he wasn't averse to Blaise per say. Something about this just seemed oddly unnatural. Sure they sat together on the train and bad mouthed Potter and the other do gooders, but that was all. Blaise was pretty aloof even for Draco's tastes, to a snobbish degree. He had few friends, and even fewer people that he spoke to on a regular basis. And those of which were more like lackeys, or other pretty rich boys like himself, and he was the unofficial leader of his own group. Making Draco's group quite apart. Draco was nowhere near as rich as Blaise, he could admit to himself, and not anywhere close to as good looking. Where Draco was handsome, Blaise's looks could only be described as fine. He was always catching glances from admirers, male and female alike, and Draco himself felt a touch of envy there mingled with something else.

After class Draco shot Blaise a questioning look, before wandering off to his next class. Blaise smiled at him, and Draco felt his heart skip for a moment, but shrugged. He wasn't exactly the type to deal with indirect people, and Blaise and Goyle were nothing if not direct. He forgot about Blaise until the end of the day when the other boy cornered him alone in the lavatory.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said, strolling past him to wash his hands. He obviously didn't come there to use the facilities.

"This is a nice place for a conversation," Draco wasn't sure what Blaise wanted but he was curious.

"Yes, I thought so. Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise asked, glancing at Draco and measuring him up.

"Eating I'm sure," Draco said, pushing back his hair. It was getting out of control, and growing at an alarming rate, almost down to his chin now.

"Ah, I see. Well tonight I'm running out for some errands if you wanted to come. This castle gets a bit stifling sometimes, what with all the mud-bloods running around. Let me know if you're up to it, and we can meet me after dinner," Blaise said, his tone a little challenging, a little friendly. Draco shrugged, noncommittally. It was hard to say no to someone who didn't care if you came or not. Then Blaise was gone, strolling out the door like a cat on the prowl. He had a strange feeling but didn't know what it meant, so he just ignored it. There was so much to do that he didn't get time to act his age anymore. Maybe just this once he could go out and not have to worry about anything.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock Draco realized they were going into a pub, a dark corner bar without a sign outside. It was a place that could only be known by word of mouth or knowing someone who knew about it. It was shady, slimy, and not a little disgusting inside. The people were a mix of criminals, and nobility. Some of the wizards in there drank alone, at the bar on one side of the room, and others talked boisterously together at wooden tables on the other. It was crowded and his ears were hurting after a few minutes of being inside. There were some servers rushing about in red robes, witches with very low bodices. Draco caught himself staring a little too long and turned back to Blaise who looked completely at home there, ignoring everyone except to order both of them a drink. Draco was surprised that he could have a very intelligent conversation with somebody for once, as opposed to the moronic commentary given him by his two friends. Not that he was terribly smart, at all, but he did like to debate once in a while. Blaise seemed unaffected by the alcoholic beverage he was sipping, while Draco was already getting drunk.

Blaise pulled him into a relatively isolated corner of the room, and Draco followed clumsily, not totally in control but relying on gravity to help him with the sitting part. Blaise pulled him in close, staring at him from a half a head over him and he touched Draco's face gently. It was strange but Draco found it appealing in his current state, and didn't even budge. Blaise kissed him, and then he was a little bit surprised but not completely averse to it.

"Finish your drink and we can go upstairs..." Blaise whispered in his ear.

Obediantly Draco chugged the cup down, and leaned back on Blaise completely. He was getting a little tired, and his eyes began to droop. Dizziness hit him and he felt very disoriented. Then suddenly he felt calm, almost at peace. There was something so lovely about the world. It was nice and he allowed himself to be pulled up by Blaise, and up the stairs to the small rooms available for rent.

The room they entered was dark and he lay down on the bed and almost fell asleep when he heard a voice.

"You got him here so easily. I almost wonder if you had too easy a time." A growling man said near the door.

"It wasn't that easy, and you better pay up or you'll find yourself in the bottom of a well," Blaise's voice was hard as steel and cold, so very cold.

There was a grunt and the clanging of money, and then the door was opened and closed again. Draco's eyes opened and he finally saw who had spoken. It was Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello there, Draco Malfoy. You are looking tasty this evening," Fenrir leaned onto the bed, and began undoing Draco's cloak, ripping it occasionally to get out the knots in the ties.

For some reason Draco didn't feel a shred of fear, so complete was his euphoria.

"He gave you a strong potion, but don't worry. I'll make sure you remember everything."

Draco watched him, wondering vaguely what the werewolf was doing there, and he was fading in and out of sleep. He drifted back awake, and noticed that he was completely stripped. The werewolf had taken his clothes, shredded them and tossed them off the side of the bed. He felt a little cold, but it wasn't terrible. The werewolf was still there, leaning over Draco, canines bared. But he didn't bite Draco once, or break his skin with his nails. He carefully turned Draco on his stomach and touched him gently. His fingers entered Draco, causing him to moan with mingled pleasure and pain. It was almost good. Draco got on his knees, making it a little more comfortable for himself, giving Fenrir a better angle. It was better than he expected, and he was moaning and rocking without being aware of it.

"I think I like it when you're afraid... but that will be saved for later... for now I will give you something you'll never forget," Fenrir said in his ear.

The pain when he was entered was a shock, but it didn't jar him to his senses. He was completely overcome with a feeling of peace that he just went along with it. The man was heavy, muscular and strong, but he was holding back a little bit and Draco was feeling waves of pleasure, especially when Fenrir touched him, soothing the pain a little. The man's hands could be very skilled despite their size, and Draco gasped.

"Please!" Draco cried, just wanting it to go on but needing it to stop. It was too much. He'd never before experienced this type of sensation from someone else.

The man's clawed hand covered Draco's mouth, and he smelled again the taint of blood mingled with his own unique sent. The smell was so strong that he came, not knowing that later on it would make him ill enough to want to hurt somebody. Preferably himself. What stood out the most was the sound of rain that began to poor, tapping on the window pane of the only small window in the room.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Toil and Trouble Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I rewrote chapter four so anyone who didn't reread it should probably do that or you're gonna be so confused.

* * *

Harry left his last class before lunch, rushing to get to the owlry tower to send his letter to Remus before he had to get back. The tower was a little far from his dorm, so he had taken the time to finish the letter and place it in his school bag before breakfast that morning. Now he made it to the long, winding staircase toward the owlry, and slowed, slightly out of breath. With a gulp of air he trudged up the stairs, glancing out the small peephole windows to see the clouds that still lingered after yesterday's downpour. He turned away, and came to the entrance of the tower. It was dark and musky smelling, and he heard the rustle of wings high above. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed another movement, and glanced at the balcony where the owls would go to send their mail.

A figure stood illuminated by the sunlight that was partially eclipsed by clouds. The gold color bounced off of blond hair that on closer inspection was very tousled. The boy didn't take notice of him and Harry froze when he saw Draco Malfoy's face, twisted in a grimace of pain. He wasn't crying but he looked like he was about to. The boy glanced down over the balcony ledge, and Harry realized he was leaning dangerously close to the empty space beyond it. Draco put both hands on the rail and hoisted himself up a little, slowly, as though trying to get a close look at something. It wasn't until the blond put his foot on the rail that Harry became alarmed.

"Hey, Malfoy what...?" Harry asked, taking a large step closer, to where he could reach Draco, but he didn't want to really acknowledge what he was seeing without proof.

Draco's mouth flew open and he met Harry's eyes. Light blue eyes narrowed, at the intrusion and something darker. He seemed to dismiss Harry and turn back to whatever he was doing. Harry was getting angry now. He didn't even have time to reason with Malfoy, and ask him what he thought he was doing.

He took then next half a step to where Draco was possibly about to throw himself off the school to the five story drop that led to an early grave. He clenched his fist onto Draco's cloak, and dragged him back over the inside of the stones. He expected Draco to fight him, to kick and scream, to tell him he was wrong. Draco didn't do anything, but fell against him like a rag doll, completely passed out. Harry was shaken, his mind reeling in circles.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the unconscious boy, completely out of his depth. Suicide was not something he had dealt with during his encounters with Voldemort and his own problems with the Dursleys. He would never even think of it, but not everyone was like him. And some people could be pushed over the limit.

He had overheard Malfoy talking about Greyback with Snape the other day, after following them to Snape's office because of their suspicious behavior. He didn't think he'd end up involved in Malfoy's situation like this. It was one thing to have problems, but to really think Malfoy would drop himself from a balcony a thousand feet up was ludicrous. He stared down at him at a loss, wondering why Draco looked so frail. Even if he had wanted revenge on Draco for the things he'd done, nothing would make him wish death on somebody.

There was only one person he knew would help, though he loathed to go to that person. However he picked Draco up, hoping everyone was already in their next class and not notice him carrying another student through the halls.

Snape's classroom was blessedly empty, and Harry entered carelessly, hoping the man was somewhere around. He distributed Draco's heavy weight onto the teacher's desk, and glancing around. This was not a welcome place for him even when Dumbledore was there with him. He glanced down at Draco and wondered if he could just abandon him there.

"Potter? What do you mean sneaking in here?" Snape snapped, swooping in with his long black robes as usual, scowling at Harry. His dark glare moved down to the desk and he stopped short.

"He tried to throw himself over the balcony of the owlry... sir." Harry crossed his arms, debating on leaving, but a little curious now. Snape didn't even question that, just looked at Draco with a disturbed sort of consideration. Snape did not seem terribly surprised, just a little nauseous. Was there something Harry had missed?

Harry turned on his heel and went toward the door before Snape could recover and shoot him more rude comments.

"Is he going to be ok?" Harry asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Yes," Snape said, not even looking up at him.

"Who did that to him?" Harry asked, while Snape was being cooperative.

"..." Snape looked up then.

"Fenrir... Greyback?" Harry asked.

"What? I'll thank you to mind your own business, Potter. Unless you have something to do with this?"

"No." Harry said, before taking his leave. He wasn't sure himself what he was saying no to, but either way he refused to go along with Snape.

* * *

Dinner were many of his favorite foods, most of which he enjoyed at Mrs. Weasely's house in the summer. However he hardly ate. His appetite was there, but he was thinking so deeply that he couldn't focus on his meal. All he kept thinking was Draco Malfoy's pained face, staring over the ledge before he noticed Harry in the owlry.

Harry glanced up from biting his nail, and noticed Hermione watching him fidgeting over his unfinished homework.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah. Listen what do you know about Fenrir Greyback?" Harry asked, wondering if Hermione knew anything more about him that might help Harry understand the situation.

"The werewolf? Well... let's see..." Hermione immediately dug into her book bag, muttering simultaneously aloud to herself.

"What I wanted to know..." Harry was trying to put it into words, but hesitated.

Hermione glanced up at him when he didn't continue.

"Do they... ever... attack without killing?" Harry asked, putting it mildly. He didn't think asking her if werewolves had sex would really go over well.

"Without killing? I'm sure it's in here somewhere. I think chapter four had something, and also the last two chapters touched on it. Maybe there's more to it... No, um..." She wasn't exactly communicating on a normal level but Harry was patient. Hermione was always able to come up with the answer. Even if her timing wasn't always spot on.

"If you find anything let me know. It's really important." Harry said, hoping she didn't stop to ask why. Predictably she was so absorbed that she didn't seem to hear.

Ten minutes later, Harry shrugged and decided that since lunch was almost over he would head back to the dorm. The castle was getting colder every day, but the fireplaces seemed to emanate a warmth that Harry deeply enjoyed. He got back to the Griffindor painting and almost spoke the password when the fat lady glanced over Harry's shoulder and let out a strange shriek.

Harry turned around in time to see a sharp knife glinting in the candle light, aiming at his heart.

Chapter 5 End.


	6. Chapter 6

Toil and Trouble

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I am really sick right now but I just watched Order of the Pheonix! It's my favorite out of the HP movies. The books are always better but movie three and five are my favs. Nothing beats seeing it on the screen.

Harry didn't have time to be stunned, or react much at all, but survival was his forte and he grappled with his unknown assailant over the large blade at his throat. The build was smaller than his although slightly taller, and he recognized who it was by his own instinct alone. He fought Draco off after another moment, landing on top of his and easy taking the knife. He waited, pushing Draco's hood off of him and glaring down into his dazed eyes. Draco was a shadow of his former self, completely undone by what had happened to him. Whatever had happened. Harry wasn't so sure if he cared to know the exact details of it, but by the set of Draco's mouth he realized that he was the scape goat.

"Are you through?" Harry asked, pocketing the knife and carefully laying the three inch blade away from his body.

"No!" Draco struggled to force Harry off of him, without any success.

It wasn't much but Harry loosened his grip and let Draco get a few good hits on him, just to let him blow off steam. He grunted when he was struck in the temple, and then when Draco went for his nose again he flinched away. Two breaks in one semester was two too many. Before he could bring up his hands to block Draco stopped himself. He was on his knees between Harry and the wall, and Harry watched him sink down slowly to the stone floor. For several seconds he sat there, head bowed saying nothing.

"I was going to kill you." Draco said as though that explained everything.

"I know." Harry said, trying to see Draco's face properly. His blond hair was everywhere, and longer than Harry had ever seen it.

"Do you want to see something great?" Harry asked.

"Huh?"

Before he could refuse, Harry pulled Draco up and walked with him through the empty corridor. He continued toward the tallest tower in the school, where students were rarely allowed. He knew a secret passage to get there, and they reached the top after many flights of stairs. The map Fred and George had once given him had been very useful. The room was much smaller than that of the Owlry. It was clean and had a moldy smell, but was blessedly free of owl droppings. They stared out of the balcony and down onto the school grounds. The view of the forest was much closer than the other tower, and it showed the vast and sturdy trail of pines and other kinds of trees littering the the forest. It's beauty took Harry's breath away. He turned to see what Draco thought and stared at him as he took it in.

Draco stood there looking very small, and frightened. He seemed loath to get near the edge this time, and he didn't. Harry was relieved to see that Draco was just shivering there looking very aware of exactly how far off the ground they were and why it was a bad idea to jump off.

"How many trees are in this forest do you think?" Harry speculated.

"I don't know..." Draco said, his eyes wandering over the greenery with a renewed interest.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, furtively.

"I'm fine," Draco snapped, a little color rising in his face.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed, feeling not just a little glad about that one. He didn't want to be responsible for Draco getting a second chance at self destruction.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked.

"Doing what? What do you mean?"

"Being nice to me?" Draco asked, his forehead crinkling slightly.

"I'm not." Harry said, shrugging a little. He wasn't really. It was pity, he felt bad for Draco because no matter how you looked at it, he had to have gone through something really terribly to want to throw himself off the castle. Nobody deserved that.

"You're a real piece of work Potter. No wonder everyone is trying to kill you." Draco said snidely, but a sniffle at the end ruined his rude comment.

"So are you, Malfoy. I think you owe me one after saving your life. A thank you would be nice too." Harry said, turning his back on Draco and walking toward the door.

"..." Draco didn't say a word as he left and Harry rolled his eyes. Typical rich boy, with nothing but house elves rushing to dote on their masters every whim.

He went back down the long staircase as the clock tolled the hour. The next class was beginning and Harry slipped into Snape's class just as the man appeared at the door to begin. Luckily Draco's even later arrival saved him from the verbal thrashing he had expected. Snape looked down his nose on them as he lectured from his spot, but was clearly distracted. He seemed more than a little concerned for Draco and even paused by the boy's desk and whispered something to him. Draco nodded minimally, and then rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared out the window. He didn't even bother joining the lesson in performing the spell they had been given.

Draco had experienced many Dark Arts teachers before but Snape was the first he'd seen that really loved it. The man was so focused on Draco that he wasn't giving out his usual relentless tirade of jabs at the Griffindor students. Harry was strong in the class even so and was clearly the best student, but even he got sick of Snape's sarcasm after a while.

He wasn't the only student that noticed Draco's lack of participation, but nobody had the gall to call out a slytherin in that man's class. Halfway through it everyone ended up forgetting about him, and were working on their spells. Only Harry lingered after they were done, hovering over Draco for a moment, before he simply left. Draco was not his friend, but he really wanted to know what was wrong with him. There were too many unanswered questions but Harry just didn't have the heart to pry. Draco had a green tint to his skin these days, and his skin looked a little sunken like he wasn't eating right.

Harry tried to focus on his next class, but no matter what he did he was still worrying over Draco Malfoy.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Toil and Trouble Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: My friend read my story and gave me tons of feedback which was very helpful and an eye opener. I know my grammer sucks and my spelling is bad too, but I don't have an editor but hopefully I'll get around to editing my stuff... eventually... maybe... Oh and PS I got carpal tunnel. Damned computers are killing me. Well kids out there with dreams to draw and do stuff with your hands, don't go on the computer every day cause you will find out that it has bad results. Well there's other stuff I can do but I can't avoid my computer and my fics. I will try to keep updating anyway since it's not that bad yet. Here's the next part.

* * *

Draco was aware of Blaise's painful presence over the next three days. He knew that he couldn't trust the other boy now, but he had once considered him a friend. Even now he still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened that night. He had wanted it to be a bad dream, but he could recall everything that had occurred. Professor Snape had given him a note to go to Madam Pomfrey and she had not asked him any questions, except to open her mouth and close it again, and doing a thorough exam. There seemed to be no physical damage, but she had taken one look at his face and given him a strong potion. He didn't know what it was but the next day he felt so refreshed that he could think clearly for a little while. He had missed two days of classes, and finally got bored of his bed.

Instead of going to class he haunted Professor Snape's office, poking around and generally getting into his teacher's space. The man at first ignored him completely besides a greeting or two. Then he started giving Draco small chores. He didn't realize how busy teachers really were and what was involved in teaching different grades and levels of experience. They had a lot of work going on behind the scenes. Potions were very complicated and took a lot of patience and attention, and Draco felt himself improving at it. Professor Snape tolerated him, and even seemed to enjoy his company, setting aside simple potions for him to practice and helping him with his homework. The man was very good at what he did, and Draco was beginning to respect him more.

The fact that Professor Snape didn't even mention the Dark Lord's orders, or anything to do with Grayback impressed him. By Friday he was itching to get back to his normal schedule but he was still hesitant about it.

Draco wandered the darkest hallways, only sneaking into the Great Hall when he saw Blaise leave. He knew he couldn't avoid Blaise forever, but he had not expected Blaise to seek him out. It was a shock to bump into him outside of the common room. Draco's was walking quickly, trying to get back to his room because he disliked the long shadows forming in the hallway.

"Good evening Draco," a hand shot out to grab his shoulder before he could see who it was.

"Ahh!" Draco fell back, crashing into the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. The man grumbled snidely within the painting, but Draco did not straighten. He glared defensively.

"No need to be so jumpy Draco. I don't have any bone to pick with you... Unfortunately I have business with Greyback, and you were something he wanted. He simply used me to get to you, and I had no room to deny him that. As it is, I have no desire to hurt you." Blaise smoothed his robes around himself in a distinguished manner, giving a dismissive look Draco's way.

"Right. And I'm to forgive you just like that? Until the next time you owe Grayback a favor?" Draco snarled, so angry he was spitting as he spoke.

A strange look flickered into Blaise's eyes, almost like regret, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Suit yourself," Blaise said. "Don't avoid class on my account. There's nothing I can do with Professor Snape watching me, and Potter dogging your heals."

"What?" Draco turned to catch Blaise's words as he walked away. He glanced around but didn't see Potter anywhere.

"Oh you didn't notice? He's been shadowing you. Maybe you should watch out for yourself a bit more, Potter is sneaky," Blaise's face was dark in the candlelit hallway, but his deep frown was clear.

Draco sneered at him, angry about his memories of Blaise kissing him. It was an unexpected memory that had come uninvited. Somehow he now had more trust in Harry than he did of his friend from Slytherin. The idea was a little alarming when it arose in his mind. He began to walk a little blindly, mind racing but unable to come up with anything concrete. He was going to go to class the next day, that was certain, but not because Blaise told him to.

* * *

Draco did not forget his mission once, even with Grayback dogging his heels. It was the mission that made him want to turn and get the werewolf back for what he had done to him. His attempt to get the cursed necklace into the school was a failure, but he knew what he had to do next. It was only more difficult what with his paranoia and the hint that somebody was possibly following him.

He was always alone, plotting, straining for a little bit of understanding about what he had to do and how to do it. He thought little about Dumbledore, the wizard or the person. The headmaster was someone that was always on a pedestal above them, a distant and powerful wizard who he had spoken to very little. It was an impossible task but Draco was terribly afraid that if he couldn't do it there would be consequences beyond his own life. His parents were going to die and then he would be next, and somehow he was going to have to get away with all of this without anybody knowing it was him.

The depths of fear he had known were nothing compared to this. It was like standing on a tall precipice, looking around for a place to go. His mother's terror only made him feel more alone. He didn't want to look at his father's face, because seeing fear in the strong man he idolized would kill him.

Draco was walking to class, moving down the rotating staircase, taking the long way to his class, he listened for the footsteps behind him.

The person behind him didn't attempt to conceal themselves much, and even seemed trying to be caught. Draco hid in a doorway as they passed and turned the tables by following behind them. They paused finally, lost and aware they had been fooled. Draco stepped out and watched Harry spin around, first looking surprised then sheepish.

"Draco..." Harry seemed off balance. He was usually always on the balls of his feet, ready with a snappy response for Draco.

"You're following me?" Draco asked, angry and worried about protecting his secret.

"No," Harry said seriously. What a good liar he was.

"Then why are you here? You're supposed to be in history aren't you?" Draco's feet scuffed the ground loudly.

"I'm in history," Harry repeated, staring at Draco blankly. Then after a moment he turned on his heel.

"Hey... Potter..." Draco said, confused. Harry had helped him before, but Draco had been too miserable to notice or ask why.

"What? You've got class too. You've been out sick," Harry said solemnly. "Are you feeling better?"

His green eyes were a little bit curious. Draco was tired, and he was sore, but he was strong enough to survive, even if he wasn't the type to save the day.

"Never been better," Draco said, lifting his chin challengingly.

"That's good then," Harry smirked. "If you feel like dying again then you should come talk to me. There are much more fun ways to die than dropping out of the window..."

* * *

The dubious chances of Draco enjoying anything type of death that Potter had to offer didn't even cross his mind for a long time. Draco simply dismissed Potter's bragging, and refocusing himself. The class work he had missed was not going to get done, but he had to make a little effort for certain teachers, like McGonagall, who wouldn't let him cruise through the semester without any hassle. The lessons which he really needed he found outside of school, with Crabbe and Goyle helping him to bring in mysterious catastrophes Dumbledore's way. The old goat didn't even have any idea of what they were up to, not even batting an eye toward Draco the entire semester. It was almost frustrating for him, without being able to claim responsibility, and still unable to succeed at his task. His friends, teachers and family were of no help, and he started to sense that he was failing his mission.

That weekend he stopped at Borgin and Burkes, drinking in the shadows of the pub, surrounded by the dim candle light. That week had been especially exhausting and he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He sat down in the booth, flexing his fingers on the finely crafted wood and scratching it with his nails to release some tension. His hood shrouded around him carefully so as to avoid any unwanted attentions, and as he sat somebody slipped into the booth beside him.

It was Blaise.

Draco choked on his drink, and made a move to grab his wand that was stored in the hem of his cloak. Blaise grabbed his hand and forced it onto the top of the table. They struggled momentarily but then Blaise released him slowly.

"I'm not here for that, so calm down." Blaise said sharply.

"What are you here for then? I don't want to sit next to you!" Draco snarled at him, so angry he could barely contain himself.

"Just wait and I'll tell you. You're so full of yourself Malfoy you can't even see the obvious. Look I didn't want to help Greyback but I had no choice. He has something of mine..." Blaise said, his face looking darker, slightly strained in the shadowy room.

"I don't care! You don't even know what he... you have no idea! I should kill you for what you did!" Draco could hear his voice rising, louder and more out of control.

Someone approached their table and grabbed his arm. He spun, about to punch that person and saw Potter there. He wasn't even looking at Draco he was glaring at Blaise with very angry green eyes.

"Why don't you get out of here Blaise? If you bother Draco again it will be your last time," Harry said. The strength of his words made Draco's hair stand on edge, and he realized that Harry was using his power to back them up with raw magic. He was so angry that his magic was coming off of him in waves. Blaise stood, facing Potter with a sneer.

"You'll want to control yourself Potter. Only children let loose magic all around them. It's sloppy of you," Blaise looked him up and down as if he knew that Harry wasn't worth bothering with. To Draco it seemed that Blaise was intimidated by Harry, because he watched his back all the way as he left the bar.

Draco sighed in relief and sat down bonelessly back into his booth. He grabbed his drink, and knocked it back, and put it back down with a slam. He didn't pay any attention to Harry, who sat beside him looking somewhat concerned and amused.

"Barkeep, gimme another." Draco said with the air of someone who is used to giving orders. He hoped dimly that Harry would take the hint and leave him in peace.

"What exactly are you drinking? That doesn't look like Butterbeer," Harry said, looking at the clear liquid Draco had.

"Oh no, this is definitely not Butterbeer..." Draco said irritably. "This is a fine brew otherwise known as Dragon Fire. It's killing my throat."

After drinking six more, Draco stood up and paid. He was out the door on his wavering legs before Harry could even ask where he was going. Draco knew this town better rather well, Hogsmeade had been like his playground as a wealthy child and he had been treated like a prince here. Now the bad memories poured in from every brick, and he felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. A large cobblestone jutted out from the ground and he tripped over it, arms flailing for support. Braced for impact, he was surprised when two strong arms steadied him. He fell forward into a warm chest, and rested there. It was comfortable and he could almost fall asleep comfortably if he wasn't feeling so sick.

Draco expected Harry to shove him away, but he didn't. Instead he was being guided carefully, lead to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Potter... Malfoy's don't stay here..." Draco protested, trying to struggle away.

"Well I do. This should be good enough for Lord Draco for one night. You can't even stand ... and we're already here," Harry was close, his green eyes full of laughter, despite his harsh tone. He must have paid already because he was leading Draco up the crooked staircase and toward a door. It was a small room, but not as small as the last room he had stayed in. It looked completely different and for that he was secretly grateful.

"How dare you mock me, you idiot-" Draco choked. He was about to vomit, and he ran to the wash basin near the bed and puked into it. The smell of Dragon Fire and acid filled the room. Thankfully he had not eaten so there was nothing else to puke up.

"Do you need some water?" Harry helped him lay down, and took off his shoes. Then he gave Draco a cup of water from the pitcher on the dresser.

"Thanks," mumbled, but before he could catch Harry's reaction he relaxed into the pillows and was out. It was strange to have been able to relax with somebody else in a strange room, especially Potter. Somehow he was able to, and the next day he found himself alone in the small dusty inn, a dull headache and a vague notion that he might be embarrassed later. He was beginning to wonder what Potter was after, and didn't try to think about the connection they may have formed after his failed suicide attempt. The implications only made him oddly uncomfortable.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Toil and Trouble Chapter 8

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Forging ahead with my story despite my numb hands. Aren't you so grateful to me? haha

Draco suffered with a terrible hangover for two days after drinking too much, and went to Madam Pomfrey for her potions, claiming a stomach ache. In reality he had come down with a fever and was slightly anemic. By nightfall he had the chills and stomach cramps so badly that he couldn't move. It was another convenient excuse to get out of class, and he was desperate for rest. Every night Draco relived his encounters with Fenrir in his nightmares. Suppressing it was becoming more and more of a struggle. He woke up with night terrors because he thought the werewolf was in his room, hovering over him in shadow, speaking softly to his in his growling voice. Twice he work the nurse up with his screams. Thankfully he was alone in the room and far from the dorms, but she had not let him off without a lot of convincing on his part.

"What is wrong Draco? I think I should write your parents immediately." Madame Pomfrey had said, her forehead crinkling.

"No! No, they already know about it. They sent me to get help already... really, but there's nothing more we can do about it. I'll be fine soon, just please don't mail them," Draco said, pulling on her robes with his most convincing expression. Lying felt odd when someone was actually concerned for him. He hadn't gotten any help for his problems from his parents, and he didn't think he would live long enough to ever attend to it. If he told her the Dark Lord was living in his house he wondered if Madame Pomfrey would offer to write his parents, or perhaps visit? The thought of explaining how he was being assaulted by a werewolf would make her think he was crazy.

He had to laugh after she was gone. She was a fool just like all those others that thought they were safe in Hogwarts. It was a tomb for them now, and he would be the one to make it that way. Sleep eluded him that night, and he was too busy thinking to try.

The next morning he watched the sun rise with resentment, and lay there like a zombie, with his eyes pinched at the light. The sound of steps on the stones outside made him stiffen, and close his eyes quickly. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but if it was Blaise he had his wand ready under his pillow. He grit his teeth in anticipation.

"Draco..." The voice was soft but he knew who it was.

"Go away," He said grumpily.

"I have something you want..." Harry's voice was very smug.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry there in his pajamas and his school bag. Something was stuffed into it but before he could ask, Harry handed him something. It was a small sneakoscope.

"What do I want with this child's toy?" He said, tossing it onto his night stand.

"You never know, you may just find it useful. I have. But if you don't want it I can take it back."

Draco stared at the small toy. Thinking about it he used to have one a long time ago, and it was still somewhere in his room at home. He couldn't recall the last time he'd used it.

"...I have never gotten something so cheap before... but I guess it will do. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep!" Draco turned away from Harry, and faced the large windows. They were full of piercing sunlight and he scowled.

"I hope you feel better. It makes me sad not to see your sulky face in class every day."

"You arrogant-" Draco sat up but Harry had disappeared as though in thin air. His tell tale footsteps down the hall gave him away but Draco was still staring after him, curses still on the tip of his tongue.

Harry visited him every day that week, at different times so Draco didn't know when to expect him. Sometimes Draco would wake up and find Harry sitting there eating Draco's candy as naturally as if they were really good friends. Draco would peer up at him before Harry realised he was awake, and try to measure him up before Harry saw. His black hair was full of thick spikes that would not be controlled. His face was handsome in a sharp way, but he was not noticeably strong. He had a gawkiness that showed through his clothes. He was always a little thin as though he was poor and couldn't afford food. But his eyes had a spark that Draco had seen right away. Harry was unnaturally aware of his power as if it was in his bones. He acted like everything came so easily to him and it was infuriating to those who had to cheat to get through tests and copy other people's papers. Mediocre people hated Harry, they couldn't help themselves. But Draco was starting to wonder if Harry didn't get frustrated at all, or if he was as strong as he seemed.

"What? Something on my face?" Harry asked, glancing up suddenly.

Draco was so surprised that Harry saw him staring that he jumped, and tried to grab that candy from Harry's hands.

"That's mine!" He reached over to get it and slipped, his elbow hitting the arm of the chair. He shut his eyes expecting to fall, but he didn't. Peeking nervously he realized that he hadn't so much landed as Harry had caught him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have touched it." Harry said, holding Draco up with one hand.

Draco was eye to eye with Harry and for a moment he froze. The distance was not much, and Draco saw the many brilliant colors in those green eyes that he had always admired. Harry did something inexplicable then, and leaned in as if to kiss him. Then he stopped, and Draco flinched. Bracing himself Draco looked up and saw that Harry was closer, and when their lips touched he shut his eyes. For a moment he tasted chocolate.

Draco shoved him back, not really thinking, just moving. With a wicked smile Harry stood, and turned to go.

"Harry!"

"Yes?" Harry paused.

"That's my candy..." Draco said, clutching the blankets with sweaty palms.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said before turning the corner out of the room, waving the candy up in the air like a trophy.

How mature.

Draco lay down on the bed, mouth dry and unable to sleep now that his heart was beating louder than a cannon in his ears. It was too strange to have been kissed by Harry Potter, who had rejected his friendship when they first met and whom he had hated since.

Blue eyes stare at the ceiling, recalling how Harry had been so rude to him even when he was trying to be helpful. Harry had never liked getting help from Draco. He wondered if it was pride or just overconfidence that made Harry need to do everything for himself. Or could it have to do with his parent's death and being an orphan? Draco didn't know anything about it. He had been fairly smothered with attention from his family.

Harry was strange though, he seemed to have all the love he needed, and his eyes were never afraid. The strength must be in his own personality. Draco closed his eyes, his blond lashes resting on his pale cheek. He didn't know what Harry wanted from him but Draco didn't think he had much to give. He was worn out, and completely confused, so he was finally able to fall asleep. Draco dreams about fear and pain, the two things he has come to know intimately.

End of Chapter 8. TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Toil and Trouble Chapter 9

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Comments: Hey. I try to keep my stories romantic and dramatic. I hate a lot of garbage but I know my stuff can get a little frisky too so I hope it doesn't tramatize the newcomers to the slash stories! Hope u guys enjoy it. I get inspiration from a lot of anime that I used to watch including Gundam Wing, Weiss Kreuz and such. If you don't watch anime u dont know what you're missing cause the fanfics were some of the best I have ever read! Some of the best authors include Mamisan and PL Nunn both of which are on this site I think and also have their own tho Mamisan's are discontinued. They inspired me a lot too. Now onto my story!

Hatred drove him onward even when he was too exhausted to go on. Draco brought the knife down, his wand now out of reach. The larger figure moved back, laughing madly and ever out of his reach. With a daring leap Draco flew forward and brandished the weapon. Then he finally hit home, into the shadowy form of the man he was chasing. The man screamed in agony, and collapsed onto the ground. Just when he thought he was safe, the creature lunged and grabbed someone from the shadows. The person cried out his name, but then fell at his feet. He knew that boy was Harry without having to look, but even in the dream he had a horrible fascination with the idea that Harry was there. Draco woke up, and recalled every detail vividly for once. He grasped at the events as though recalling a memory. The other figure had to have been Fenrir. That mad werewolf haunted him worse that even the Dark Lord. If only he could get himself to forget.

Without thinking Draco slid the sleeve of his pajamas up to expose his throbbing arm. It ached badly all around the tattoo that he had been given by the Dark Lord. The Dark Mark, an honor worthy of any Malfoy, was something that he should be celebrating, . Draco covered it again, more ashamed and angry than proud. A sudden wave of nausea hit his throat with a force that told him he had to move quickly. He jumped out of the bed and to a large waste basket near the door, holding onto it just as the first heave left his mouth. He vomited into the basket, and for the next five minuted emptied his stomach of the few things he had eat, most of which had been candy. The acidic spit left his mouth, nose and throat feeling raw and burned.

He slipped out of the infirmary. The morning air was clean and smelled like breakfast, but Draco lingered only for a moment before he snuck around to where the headmaster's chamber was. His parents had told him that he would not find a way inside to set a trap in Dumbledore's room. That much he knew would be impossible, but he stared down the gargoyle statue that seemed to almost stare back. When the stone wings shifted and flexed in a gesture for him to move along, he did, grudgingly. Draco was angry that he was the one who had to do this and angry that his stubborn pride refused to accept anybody's help. The fact was that he was afraid of Dumbledore as much as he was scared of the Dark Lord. Being forced to kill the most powerful wizard of his time was a task that not even Potter would want. He wondered if Potter knew that once Dumbledore was dead, be it by Draco's hand or the Dark Lord's, Potter was next. It was only a matter of time before they were all totally annihilated by that dark force.

Draco's previous attempts on Dumbledore's life were almost half hearted but it had been all he could think of to do. There was no time to study and learn complicated spells and plots, all he had was his own skills, as disappointing as they may be. Draco had to go out, and go check up on the repairs he had ordered, and test out his plan. It was taking too long, and he wasn't one hundred percent certain what was going to happen. For the first time in almost a week Draco snuck into his dormitory, where the other boys had already thrown back their comfortable blankets and gone down to the Great Hall to eat. He ignored the mirror, knowing well that he looked like death, and he was about to take a big chance. He went to find his school bag, long abandoned and full of unused text books. Mother bought them because it was expected, and they had to keep up appearances.

Draco tossed books all around, knowing they're useless and put his emptied bag on the bed. There is so much he needs but he's not sure if there's enough space. He throws in a key chain with one key on it, a bag of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes toys, and an extra cloak. His hands shook when he reached for his wand but he tried to compose himself. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, picturing the moment when he killed that old man, and how he would finally be able to relax. His family would be safe, and he could finally be safe himself.

The first place he went to was the bank, where his mother had prepared him some money for today. He entered the bank and met the Goblin at the door, and he led Draco to another Goblin at the near desk. He was given the gold that he needed and smiled at the Goblin who leered back. Draco smiled coldy, and the Goblin saw his father in his hard expression. He walked out casually, pocketing the money and thinking ahead to his next task.

The store was open but blessedly empty. Draco entered Borgin and Burkes casually, blue eyes wide in the darkness of the store. Nobody was there, not even Borgin. Draco paced, waiting impatiently. Borgin was as slippery as he was evil, but the use of Fenrir's name was useful as it was distasteful. He would as soon speak to that werewolf as he would become one himself. The beauty of it was he didn't have to. This man wanted to help despite his clear dislike for the Malfoys. Draco smiled at him when the man returned to the front of the store.

"I'm here to see your progress. Are you almost finished?" Draco asked, giving the man a once over glance. Borgin was just a ugly as he remembered.

"Of course young Master Draco," Borgin said, bowing slightly. "Right this way."

The cabinet was patched up carefully, and Borgin had used the same whicker and wood to make the repairs necessary. They didn't disturb the magic that brought someone into that portal, or so the man said. He was crafty that was for sure. A useful man, but now he was finished and Draco smiled grimly. If he expected to take the credit for this he was sorely mistaken, for the Dark Lord had given Draco the all of this weight on his shoulders. Now the credit would go to Draco completely.

When he walked out it was colder, and there were a million tiny flakes of snow trickling down as if hesitant to disturb the pitch black night. Blue eyes studied them and Draco became hypnotized momentarily. Then he turned slowly, and made his way to the darkest alley he could find, and disapparated. He landed gracefully in a thicket that he recognized and knew well. It was at the edge of the woods near his house. He only had to walk about a mile and he would be within the protective spells surrounding the Malfoy mansion. Draco walked slowly, not sure if any unwanted prowlers might be about. He was ready for them if they were, but fortunately he made it to his home without any difficulty. Outside of his house he hesitated, and emotion welled up within him. He felt the tears running down his cheek but still couldn't move to wipe them. There was so much tension within him that if he didn't let them alone he would scream and wake the entire house. After what seemed like a long time he finally knelt down and pressed his face to his knees.

The house was silent, and the more he listened to that overwhelming emptiness, the more anxious he grew to see his family.

Draco opened the back door, the entrance to the kitchen where house elves were currently cleaning. They jumped in surprise at his entrance, but he silenced them impatiently. Their eager to please mouths closed, and they stood by awaiting orders. He passed them by without another glance. He went into the hallway and toward the stairs, eager to avoid the master bedroom on the far side of the first floor. The Dark Lord had taken over his parent's room without much trouble, and was quite well served there by three of the best house elves. Suffice to say, his parents were rooming next to his room.

Draco paused at the foot of the stairs, and felt more than heard the presence of something sinister. He turned and glared at the werewolf that smiled with gaping canines in the shadows.

"Welcome home, I have been waiting for you. Don't worry I won't do anything within these walls. I know your house elves are very concerned about your well being," Fenrir's long tongue slowly moistened his cracked lips. He was sniffing the air as though savoring it. The sight of the ragged hair was aggravating, and the smell that had suddenly wafted up at Draco was disgusting.

"If you know, then why are you bothering me?" Draco asked shortly, turning to continue up.

"Ahh, but I just wanted to thank you for your kind service from last time. Your skin is so tender, I can't make up my mind if I should devour you, or keep on giving you what your body craves," The werewolf moved quickly to approach him.

Draco couldn't move because the chill he had gotten from those words was rooting him to the spot. He hadn't willingly asked for this, and he would never want this disgusting monster to touch him. Before he realized it he was trapped by two large paws, and that long tongue was moving past his lips and exploring his mouth eagerly. Struggling to get free only brought him the sheer force of those muscular arms tighter around him. Suddenly a bang hit them and Fenrir retreated, as several house elves converged around them, throwing spells.

Draco spit in a vain attempt to get rid of the lingering taste of rotting flesh from his mouth. His stomach heaved but he managed to stop it from completely turning over.

"Vermin!" Fenrir roared, and he cracked the doorway as he made his exit.

Draco tripped and hit his head when he landed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"What was that?" His mother's voice asked from the top of the stairwell.

"Draco?" Lucious said, his voice soft but sharp with concern.

He knew they didn't want to disturb the Dark Lord, so he quickly and soundlessly moved up the stairs and followed them into his room.

"Draco is everything alright?" Narcissa asked, gripping his shirt with shaking hands.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine. Father, I finished it, the cabinet, everything is going as planned." Draco said triumphantly.

"Alright." Lucious said, eyes growing large with glee. "Finally we will be victorious! We shall tell the Dark Lord. Tomorrow we will make our move."

"Draco get back to school as quickly as possible. Before the Dark Lord wakes up." Narcissa said glancing behind her nervously.

"Alright mother, please be safe." Draco said, holding her hand gently and patting it.

Draco rushed out, and a house elf from the hallway guided him safely to the door.

With a wave of anticipation he ran out, and disapparated again, wondering if they would all survive.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Toil and Trouble Chapter 10

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Hey guys, fall is coming soon and it's the best time to inspire me to write HP fics! Love it.

The school grounds were slightly fogged over, and the dewy ground irritated him as he made his way back. Drao shivered from the growing moisture on his pants and cloak, grumbling under his breath. It was close to three in the morning, and he hoped he could get back inside the gates undetected. The dark forest was eerily silent around him, and he was beginning to feel a sensation of being watched. He turned, discretely to look around him, trying to see who was there, but the night was still and silent. When he turned back he found Harry there, watching him from a spot against the nearest tree. His eyes were solemn and pierced Draco's in the dim moonlight. Draco sneered reflexively at his fear, and at Harry's ability to follow him so easily. It was getting very frustrating. He didn't know if Harry had seen him coming and going or not, but he didn't intend to discuss it, and moved past the other boy without comment.

"Welcome back," Harry said, a small playful smirk that he seemed to show Draco so often these days. Draco ignored him.

"How was your family? That's where you went right?" Harry asked, his voice carrying a slightly darker edge to it.

Draco stared straight ahead, but his surprise made him trip even if he didn't show it on his face. Harry put out an arm to help steady him, but Draco was struggling for breath suddenly. His lungs were tight, and he could hardly catch his breath. He fell to his knees, and gasped for breath for several minutes.

"Hey! Draco? Are you alright?" Harry was leaning over him, watching him struggle with a frightened look on his face.

"Haha," Draco started laughing, through his shortness of breath. The stress was beginning to take its toll on his body, and he knew he was shaking too. But he had almost recovered his breath, and glanced at Harry's serious face. He put his hands in his pockets and got his feet under him.

"What? Are you messing with me?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco's collar in his fist.

"No," Draco said, taking a deep breath finally. "I just thought your scared face was too funny."

"You-" Harry huffed, angrily. He stood up quickly, pulling Draco with him. "If you're well enough to make jokes, then you can walk."

Draco was shoved forward, and he caught himself on a small tree. Harry stormed away toward the dark castle, lit only but a few measly candles. Draco stood and followed him in a dignified silence. He had never seen Harry pout like a child and it was terribly amusing. After that kiss the other day Draco was sure that Harry was crazy, but now he could see that the other boy was hot headed and spontaneous. He didn't like to listen to anybody else, and though Draco respected that, he could see how it could also cause a lot of problems.

"Have you been following me day and night, Potter? It's a little creepy." Draco smiled at Harry's stiff back, when he didn't turn to face him.

"You've been really running around lately," Harry responded mysteriously. Draco wondered what motivated Harry to follow him around. They finally found the stone walkway to the school, and walked for a while in silence. The mud and rain clinging to his clothes didn't seem to bother Harry at all, even while Draco was shivering.

For some reason he felt reassured to have Harry there, and he was able to smile despite the dark road ahead of him. He wondered if Harry had a clue about what was going to happen. It was going to be brilliant, even though he still wasn't a hundred percent certain about the details.

"I've got a lot going on... it's private," Draco said stiffly. Even if he did enjoy teasing Harry, that didn't mean he was going to be able to tell him everything he wanted to know.

"Really?"

"Look it's not like my parents died, I just have a lot going on, ok?" Draco snapped, trying to think of a good excuse but coming up empty.

Harry paused in his steps and glanced back at him with a heavy look that bordered on anger. Draco couldn't understand what his problem was until it dawned on him.

"Oh." He said lamely. "That's not what I meant-"

"What did you mean?" Harry asked, turning to face him. His eyes were stormy and darkened with anger.

"Look I just meant it's really none of your business! I don't have to explain everything to someone like you... Perfect Potter, just about everyone adores you! Nobody would even notice someone like me. But just you wait, Potter. I'm gonna show them." Draco said, anger biting every word.

"You don't even know what you're saying, Draco. If you even knew ...I would give it all up just to see my parents alive if only once..." Harry said solemnly.

Harry's eyes turned up toward the moon overhead, his face full of loss so complete that Draco stopped. His own anger dissipated all on its own, and he fumbled for some of that anger that would keep him apart from the sadness he saw in the other boy. Harry's eyes were dry but he looked like he was crying, and Draco approached him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he said desperately, just feeling selfish and spoiled with both parents alive and well. Even if things were going all wrong for him now, they were still there, and Harry was trying to protect him. He had so much to lose where he knew Harry had nothing. It was wrong of him to have pointed it out so rashly when Harry had been so kind.

Harry was the same age as he, and yet had only known loss and pain in his life. Until that year Draco had never had many problems, and he had tried to die after what had happened to him with the werewolf. He was confused and upset, but he knew that Harry was completely alone in the world. Draco's parents were doing everything in their power to protect him, and even though he felt alone he wasn't. When Fenrir had hurt him Harry had been there, and when he had almost climbed out of the castle window Harry had pulled him back.

Draco took a step to close the distance and looked at Harry's face full on, knowing they were going to be on two sides of a war soon and not even caring. He touched Harry's chin with his fingers, and pulled Harry in, and kissing him. Before he could pull back Harry deepened it smoothly, and trapped Draco there with both hands on his shoulders. They were not holding him down though, just resting there. Harry's right hand tangled in Draco's hair, massaging his head in a comfortable way. Draco felt his body melt a little, loosening up and relaxing into Harry's hands. He knew Harry had fought the Dark Lord with powerful magic, and had almost won several times, or so the rumors had said. His father had been so furious and determined to catch the boy off guard last year, and the year before. It was utterly useless it seemed. He saw the power in Harry and was deeply attracted to it. Draco was tempted, like a moth hypnotized by a flame, and he wanted to feel the seductive fire in Harry.

Harry's tongue gently tickled his, and then he pulled away. His eyes were closed and Draco watched him, his dark lashes were very long against his pale face. Harry opened his eyes suddenly and glanced around, as though he couldn't stop himself. He must be paranoid, Draco thought. He would be too, if he had the Dark Lord after him.

"Let's go in, we don't want to see what comes by in this forest." Harry said, glancing at Draco and away like a nervous colt.

Draco felt his face heating up slowly but walked on. Harry seemed unaffected by his kiss, and he was completely flustered by it, damn it.

When they got back to the castle Harry said goodnight, and Draco separated from him to go down to his dormitory. He stepped back to walk away and turned back.

"Tomorrow..." he said, and stopped himself. He can't tell Harry his plan but he didn't want him to get hurt.

"What?"

"Harry... are you going to be up late tomorrow night?" He asked, hedging carefully.

"I don't know. Why?" Harry said, leaning against the banister of the stairs, and watching him with knowing green eyes. They spoke of mischief yet to be had.

"Just... don't leave your dorm, please?"

"Why?" Harry said, calmly. It was as if he was not afraid of anything, and Draco had a feel Harry wouldn't listen no matter what he said.

"Just- just this once, listen to me. Don't leave the dorm." Draco spun away before he could say more and hurried to his dorm. He just prayed Harry would do what he said because he didn't want to have to face Harry in a duel. He didn't want to kill anyone, and he didn't want to have someone he loved kill him. It was too much, and he was unable to sleep at all that night, his mind working too fast, and full of dark anticipation.

End of Chap 10. Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Toil and Trouble Chapter 11

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Revised and Rewritten.

The Death Eaters were in Hogwarts, and Draco was devastated and relieved at the same time. He had told Harry to stay in his dorm, partly to protect Harry but also because he knew that Harry was the only person who would stop him. Draco was sweating so badly that he felt his wand slip several times. It was too pathetic to even think about, but somehow he had felt pity for Dumbledore, and he had never thought that the wizard would be so weak when he finally got to him. Fenrir had followed as well and the sight of the werewolf shook him up more than getting the will power to kill someone. The werewolf's eyes were on other prey at the time and he was grateful for that.

Draco ran when Dumbledore plummeted down the side of the tower, the Death Eaters following and killing people all around them. Draco tried not to look back, and think 'this is all my fault' which he was thinking the whole time he ran. It was hard to hear people screaming because of him. He focused on his family, getting to the port key outside of the school gates was his new goal, and finally the terrible job of killing Dumbledore was over. People he didn't know were fighting Death Eaters, and other students he recognized were running around, screaming.

Dying.

Draco saw Professor Lupin there with the Weaselys and a gaunt man with brown hair, and a lot of other people that wanted to save the day. He was not a one of them but even if he had been, he wouldn't be fool enough to engage that damn werewolf, or Aunt Bellatrix in battle. They were fierce killers, and loyal to the Dark Lord's mission. Draco didn't know where Harry came from, but he was suddenly there. Draco tried to stop but Snape shoved him forward and Bellatrix pulled him along to make him hurry. Harry's hair seemed to stand on end like a scalded cat, and somehow Draco knew he had seen Dumbledore fall.

It was frightening even though Harry was his own age, and he finally saw why the Dark Lord was so eager to see him dead. Harry was strong, almost unnaturally fearless. His eyes were nothing but angry, and when Snape turned to face him Draco froze, pulling free of his aunt to find out if Snape would kill Harry or vice versa.

It wasn't until Harry was on the ground, asking Professor Snape to kill him that Draco screamed and flew forward.

"NO!" Draco stumbled over Harry, protecting him from his teacher.

"Draco! Get up!" Severus growled, his eyes moving from Draco to Harry in deepening alarm.

"I won't let you do it. You can't kill Harry, too!" Draco snapped. Snape recoiled like he'd been slapped.

Harry was so still that Draco looked down at him, and saw his pain and his sorrow so completely mirrored in his face. His eyes were almost closed, and his head was bleeding. Draco touched Harry's face, pulled it toward him and kissed his lips gently.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered into his ear.

"Draco!" Severus warned, pulling him up just as Buckbeak swooped over them barely missing Draco's head. "You better hope that nobody saw that!"

Draco didn't care, he had done his job and he could at least take a moment to check if Harry was alright. From the look of it Harry was totally defeated.

Professor Snape yanked him by the arm out of the school gates and to the group waiting for them around a portkey.

When he stumbled into their house, his mother was there waiting for him and she was hugging and kissing him while sobbing brokenly over him. He never felt such satisfaction for something so horrible in his life. His father was there in the shadows of the doorway as well, his hand on Draco's shoulder, his face grim and satisfied. They stood like that until his mother got herself under control, and they went to tell the Dark Lord the news.

"Master, Draco has returned," Lucious said eagerly. "He has completed his mission."

"And? Is he dead?" He Who Must Not Be Named asked.

"Yes my lord," Draco said, voice trembling. He didn't explain the whole thing. The man was gone and that was all HE cared about.

"Wormtail!" He hissed, calling his slave out to order him out again.

The Dark Lord didn't even look especially satisfied, but he was smiling a strange almost demonic smile. The house was cold, and seemed to take on a strange appearance full of shadows and shifting creaks in the once shining wood floors. Their marble staircase was scratched and bruised from too much use and neglect. Draco didn't feel like he was free yet, not with that thing and his minions in their house. He followed his parents up their stairs and into his mother's sitting room. Everything seemed covered in a layer of dust and grime, and a plate full of crumbs was sitting on the coffee table. It seemed even the house elves were distracted by the looming presence in the Malfoy house.

His mother pulled out a a long silver chain with a stone on the end, and handed it to Draco.

"What's that? I don't like necklaces mother," Draco said, sneering at it. The stone on the end was a light pale pink. Not exactly his color.

"That's a gemstone for protection. Draco, just put it on," Narcissa snapped irritably, and began to ring her hands. Gemstones were old magic, and Draco was very shocked to hear this from her.

"Gemstone? Wow, we must be desperate..." Draco muttered unlocking the clasp and putting it on.

"This is going well so far, darling. The Dark Lord is pleased. Now we have to get to Potter, and everything will be perfect," Luscious said glancing over his shoulder toward the door.

"That's not that easy father, Harry is very difficult to defeat," Draco said, frowning. He was worried, he knew something bad was going to happen and he didn't really want to be involved anymore.

"I know, he's very slippery, that boy. He's given us a lot of trouble," Luscious said angrily.

"Yes, Draco, stay away from him!" Narcissa said, her lips tight.

"Of course, Mother," Draco smiled at her. She didn't know that he was already tangled up in a mess with Potter. Nobody would understand that. So he kept his mouth shut and headed away toward his bedroom. His parents looked like they wanted to talk alone anyway.

Draco went to bed, but after a few hours of tossing and turning restlessly, he couldn't sleep. Then he heard a clicking like that of a beak tapping on his window, and he sat up. There was a white blurry shape there, and Draco stumbled over to peer through the glass into the night. A perfect white owl peered in with large luminous yellow eyes that blinked at him imperiously and somewhat impatiently waiting to open the door. The owl stepped into his room and on his mahogany desk, resting his feet on a stack of books. Tied to the birds leg, was a piece of paper and he grabbed it.

'Draco, I know what happened in the tower, I

saw it. I want you to know if you ever need a

place to go to be safe, you can come to me.

Just send Hedwig and I will come.

HP'

Draco's eyes bugged out, alarmed. If someone saw his face at that moment they might have laughed. Harry was basically giving himself away for Draco's benefit. Was this a trap? Draco wasn't going to get himself into more trouble, but it was as if he had been waiting for this all night. His hand trembled while he wrote a response on the back of the note.

"Don't be seen," he whispered to Hedwig. Of course Draco knew that the owl may have already been spotted on his way in. He saw a movement and looked down below at his lawn to see Severus Snape glancing up at him between the white birch trees. Draco stopped, not certain if his dark room could be seen from there. Glancing down he realized that the snowy owl was within view from below. Then Snape turned away to walk into the house through the back door. Draco stayed there, for a long time, not sure if he should wait longer or just send it. Draco had been stupid to respond right away, when people were still coming and going from the house. He waved the bird away, out the window and up into the sky before anybody could come up to his room and grab him. It was already too late anyway.

Fear ate at him for a long time afterwards, waiting for something to happen. Snape was a strange man, and Draco couldn't know what he might do. Finally after what seemed like hours, his adrenaline relented, and he fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day Draco left to visit his "friends" house, and followed a path to where he needed to go. He hoped nobody would follow him. It seemed that because he had been able to get through that mission his family had found a way for him to get a short break from their gloomy house and get out to visit somebody else and get fresh air. He had lied and said he was going to Daigon Alley to meet his friend by himself. When he got there he entered The Leaky Cauldron and waited at the back in the shadows.

When he turned to rest at the table he saw Harry there suddenly, and jumped.

"Harry! What the-" Draco was really shaken up. He didn't like surprises anymore. Not with the terrible things going on. He put his shaking hands in his lap beneath the table.

"I'm sorry. I got your note, and I just got here. I thought you would see me," Harry said, shrugging. His face was looking rather gaunt and bitter, but he was alive. Snape had not killed him after all. Draco wondered why.

"I got your Owl... but somebody saw it in my room. I don't know if he recognized it though but I got scared..." Draco admitted, glancing at Harry's slack face.

"Who?"

"Professor Snape..." Draco said.

Harry's fist hit the table and the whole thing jumped and creaked under the impact.

"That bastard!" Harry was so angry he was practically spitting.

"Woah, keep it down! He knows a lot of people, don't speak so loud!" Draco said, glancing around suspiciously. It was very crowded and loud, so thankfully they didn't catch too much attention.

"Fine! Just... listen come with me upstairs so we can talk. I want some damn privacy!" Harry was livid, and Draco could understand. This wasn't about anything but Dumbledore, and how he had been murdered by the combined efforts of Draco and Snape. He was a little scared of following Harry just then, but the grip on his wrist was painfully tight.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Toil and Trouble 12

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I am finally updating! Sorry for the wait.

Draco glanced around him, pulling his hood up over his head. A Death Eater's son meeting up with the "Boy Who Lived", was not exactly acceptable in any wizarding circle. Harry was striding ahead confidently, his back straight and head high. He wasn't trying to hid his identity or even pretend he wasn't walking with Draco Malfoy, who had disappeared from school before the term was up after the Death Eaters left the Dark Mark on Hogwarts. Draco put his head down when the passing wizard glanced over, and looked at the ground as he followed Harry's legs.

Draco walked into the huge room Harry had gotten, king sized bed and a sitting room connecting this room to another. It was the largest suite in the Inn. Draco was impressed but not surprised. Harry was half mudblood, but his father had been from a long line of Purebloods from what Draco had heard. The pureblood families always knew each other and Draco didn't doubt it after this abundant display.

"What's this? Planning on moving?" Draco asked. Draco knew more about glitz and glamour than Harry could even dream about, having grown up in a rich wizarding family as old as Harry's father's if not older.

"Not exactly. The funeral is this week. I had to arrange this specially for somebody, but don't worry about that." Harry said simply. The look in his eyes did not welcome questions.

Draco scowled around, loving the privacy of the room, the silence and the empty peace of it. His house had not been comfortable or... safe in what seemed like forever. There was silver and green wallpaper lining the walls, which made him feel at home. The furniture seemed to lean in on itself in comfortable positions.

"Are you hungry?"

Draco glanced over at him, just realizing Harry had been watching him the whole time.

"No, thanks. I haven't really had an appetite lately." Draco shrugged.

"Ok," Harry said, pulling off his shoes.

"Are you trying to get me to talk? Because it won't work," Draco said.

"No that was just an excuse. I just wanted to make sure you're all right. As long as you don't bring up unwanted people or subjects then we are golden." Harry said, pulling off his socks and pants.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his alarm suddenly switching to different reasons.

"Going to sleep." Harry replied.

"It's the middle of the day?" Draco said, glancing around at the wide open curtains, and the people down below milling around. Crowds were forming because of the funeral, he supposed. Not that he cared.

Harry began to change and Draco's eyes darted toward him, then away. Harry leaned over and pulled on the plaid pajama pants, then he slipped into bed.

"Good night," Harry said.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk!" Draco asked loudly.

Harry had seemed so angry, what had made him change his mind?

Draco stood for a moment and watched Harry, feeling that the conversation had ended abruptly. He stared at Harry, whose face was so peaceful that Draco felt drawn there.

"Can you please shut the curtains?" Harry said, peeking out with one eye.

"Potter, I am not a house elf." Draco said snidely, though he moved to shut them.

"Just shutup and come here," Harry said into the pillow.

Draco turned off the light and moved to the bed slowly, suspiciously. He stood over it, glaring down at Harry, wanting to leave yet not wanting to go home.

Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him onto the bed. Draco reached instinctively for his wand, and stopped there remembering the last time he had done that.

"Hey." Harry said, staring up at him, his hair a mess. Something like concern shown there in Harry's green eyes.

"I-" Draco glanced away from Harry's intense stare.

"It's ok, just come here."

"Harry..."

"Don't. Don't say anything. I just want to sleep, it feels like forever since I've slept. Come on, I won't do anything." Harry held out his hand.

Draco gave in, his body giving in before his mind could stop himself, even if Harry did do something he wouldn't mind. He was also exhausted and drained.

Draco felt gentle fingers unknotting his cloak and pulling it away from him. He kicked off his shoes and climbed under the blankets, shifting to get comfortable. Harry was still and warm, and Draco fell asleep to the sound of Harry's breathing.

While he slept, Draco felt the fabric of his sleeve carefully lifted and pulled up his arm. He heard the soft intake of breath and felt the cool air cause his skin to become goose flesh. The gentle fingers pulled the sleeve back down over his skin but Draco was asleep, and already forgot about it. The thing hidden there had been done painlessly and but in the depths of his mind he hated it, and would forget about it completely if he could.

Draco woke up, and realized it was evening already. He sat up, heart pounding wildly, not knowing where he was. Draco fumbled, found his wand, and used it to flick on the lights. When they came on he saw Harry's face relaxed in sleep. Draco was surprised that Harry was able to sleep without doing anything. They were both terrified so maybe it wasn't that strange, but Draco was a little disappointed. He stood up, and rearranged his clothes, feeling grimy and disgusting. If he didn't go home his mother would get worried and the Dark Lord was there, plotting his next step. It was not good to be missing for long.

Draco didn't want to wake Harry so he moved lightly on his way out. He hoped this was the last time they saw each other because he couldn't take another emotionally jarring meeting again.

* * *

When the door shut Harry opened his eyes, and pulled out a small coin. He pressed his thumb to change the numbers on it and make it heat up, and then got out of bed and pulled on his cloak. The comb on the dresser didn't quite tame his bed head. Some water made it slightly more presentable. A knock on the door came, and Harry pulled open the door.

"Is he gone?" Ron asked.

Harry turned away, grabbing his shoes from the closet.

"Is everything ok with him? He seems really not like himself. Well for Malfoy..." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't know." Harry sound, through grinding teeth. "He's got that thing on his arm. That tattoo."

"Oh, Harry. You knew he probably had that on him by now. It was only a matter of time." Hermione said, frowning.

"I know. But still seeing it was harder than I thought. I want to take him away from here, but he can't leave his parents. It's their fault he's in this mess!" Harry said, throwing the blankets back in order very roughly.

"We'll get him out of there, don't worry. Come on, they are asking us to check out." Ron said, grabbing Harry's bag behind the bed.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Toil and Trouble Chapter 13

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Read Review, and be constructive. I don't want to hear your long winded complaints about BS. Thanks.

* * *

Draco felt like Professor Snape was watching him closely, even though he still couldn't catch him openly staring. Draco didn't mind it, because for some reason it seemed Fenrir Greyback would not get close to Snape and therefore Draco was safe in his old potion teacher's company. Draco avoided talking to Snape or being alone with him though, and it wasn't difficult now that everyone was sticking close together. Ever since Dumbledore had died they were all celebrating and feeling the energy of success. The Dark Lord didn't seem to be celebrating though. He was still as vicious, callous and nasty as he had always been. To Draco he was like a beast, never satisfied and always hungry, hungry for blood, for power, and for Harry. It was an eerie obsession and Draco didn't know what the cause of it was. He only knew that when the Dark Lord spoke about Harry Potter it was almost as though he loved Harry so much that he needed to have Harry there. Nobody else seemed to come across the Dark Lord's radar like Harry did. If Draco wasn't so afraid he would be jealous.

Fenrir stared openly at Draco as well, and with a hunger in his eyes that was sickening. Thankfully he knew his parents realized it, and Professor Snape did as well because he began to get nasty with the werewolf and sometimes threaten to use spells on him. Snape was a difficult man to deal with even at the best of times. The only one who seemed to trust him fully was the Dark Lord. Draco didn't even trust Severus Snape, even though the man was very good at keeping secrets. Draco was on edge, waiting for everyone to find out about Draco and Harry, but they never even mention it to Draco. Draco found himself considering Snape, wondering what mysteries lay behind his cold eyes. The expression on his face when Draco had knelt over Harry and kissed him, had been complete horror and a certain amount of pity. Draco would take the former over the latter, because he didn't need any pity thank you very much. Even if Draco didn't survive this war, Harry would.

The Dark Lord was preparing another new mission for Draco by the end of the week. Summer had barely started and Draco was just getting over his last job, the anxiety costing him precious sleep. Nightmares plagued him even when he did sleep, and he woke up fighting off some enemy that he could not even remember afterwards.

His mother pulled Draco down the stairs one evening, looking very stressed beyond what he had seen before he had gone back to school last summer. This time his mother had tears in her eyes and was staring at him as though he was already dead.

"Draco!" She wailed.

"Narcissa, please. We have to bring him down to the Master! He has given Draco another mission!" Bellatrix was crooning just outside the door.

"No!" His mother moaned, clutching her own hands.

"Stay here, Mother. I will go." Draco said, straightening his shoulders.

He followed Aunt Bellatrix to the once cheery sitting room, where a fire of green flames was now throwing the room into strange shadows. It was like a different place altogether. Draco made an awkward bow to the deformed figure in the chair. The man was always there, spouting poison like a demon and creating havoc in their lives. He avoided the man's eyes, and carefully collected himself into a respectful silence.

"Master! Draco is here!" Bellatrix said, beseechingly. She was so different from his mother that sometimes he wondered how they could be sisters.

"Ah, Draco. Such a clever young man. To corner Dumbledore so well, so finely. You are a truly interesting young man."

There was a long pause as though the Dark Lord was considering him carefully.

"Maybe you will help me corner Harry Potter... maybe you will help me trap him the same way you trapped that old man and then I will kill him at the moment when he is vulnerable?" He seemed to be considering this slowly, as though wondering if Draco could do it a second time.

"Harry Potter?" Draco said, his mind blank, staring at the wall now, where he saw a photo of his parents sitting together and smiling at each other and then out at him. "That would be... very difficult my Lord. That guy is really... slippery."

"Yes, slippery. I like that, Draco." The Dark Lord said, scratching his chin. "Slippery. I was not able to kill him last time, when I had him in that cemetary. Then in the ministry, the prophet, slipped out of my grasp because of that old man and Potter. I think you might be the last piece of the puzzle for me Draco." The Dark Lord hissed softly, his eyes feasting on Draco's downturned eyes, his delicate face.

"Yes, my Lord?" Draco shivered, hating the very presence of the Dark Lord and trying to hide it.

"You will get him into my trap, just as you did to Dumbledore." The Dark Lord said, and then laughed a terrible laugh that made Draco jump.

His Aunt looked victoriously at Draco, smiling her evil smile at him, and Draco just stared at her. He didn't know how she could love such a person. Draco bowed very low and backed away slowly, when he was sure that he was excused. He didn't know what to say anyway.

Draco's face was grim when he went back upstairs. He passed his parents in the hall, and glanced at them trying to give them a reassuring smile and failing badly. Lucious was holding Narcissa who was now looking very ill.

"Mother please don't worry. I succeeded once, I will not fail this time. Don't worry, Mother." Draco grabbed her hand, and held it in both of his. His mother looked so heartbroken, and his father was strained, so unlike the striking figure from Draco's childhood memories.

Narcissa kissed his forehead, and then broke down again, and turned to Lucious to sob in his arms.

Draco turned and went to his room, shutting the door quietly, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were deeply ringed and staring wildly around. He looked like he had lost his last thread of sanity. Of course, he was completely numb. There was no panic this time, no moment of fear. He had now been granted his death sentence in a pretty package. The first mission was over he was supposed to be relieved. Now he was condemned to this even worse fate, that he was not going to come back from. It was so unlikely that he would live through this again, not this time. Draco felt a scream bubbling up inside of him and he choked it back. But not before his fist went through the mirror with a resounding crack that was not enough to wake him from his rage. He kept punching the pieces over and over, listening to the crunching and cracking sound, and watching the blood begin to splash and pour from his split skin.

The door opened and Professor Snape stood there, glaring in at him with what seemed like an emotionless expression. Draco let his hand drop, knowing it was useless.

"I broke the mirror." Draco said, a small laugh coming up from his throat unexpectedly. Then he found he couldn't stop, and his hysterical laughter took over until he was gasping for breath. The laughter suddenly turned to tears and he began to sob uncontrollably. Snape grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around and slapped him hard.

Draco gasped in shock, and felt himself calm down minutely. He breathed in deeply, and wiped his face.

"You're not alone. Get it together, you don't have to do everything by yourself. Look at this mess!" Snape said, his attitude no different from his usual surly tone. It was comforting to see someone acting casual, as though they were at school talking about an assignment.

Snape repaired the mirror with a graceful movement of his wand, and turned back to Draco.

"Episky" Professor Snape said, pointing his wand at Draco's wounded hand and mending it easily.

The wound was gone but Draco's face was still hot and wet, and his heart was still speeding though he was slowly coming to his senses. He sunk into his chair, feeling somewhat drained and faint.

"I think I may pass out," Draco said, hating himself and everything around him.

"You have to eat something, and then we need to come up with a strategy. I have an idea." Severus said, his deep voice confident enough that Draco glanced up. Draco had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Toil and Trouble Chapter 14

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

By age seventeen Draco realized his entire life was built on illusions. Now that he was fighting for his life every day he understood just how lucky he was. With his parent's life on the line, Draco felt the pressure mounting on his shoulders for the second time. The twisted snake tattoo on his arm was a beacon of who he was, so when he left his parents house that night with a small duffel bag full of clothes and a few other important items, Draco felt like he was under a spot light. He didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron or any of the inns that were connected with Daigon Alley or with wizards, Draco went to a busy London hotel for muggles. He was exhausted with the tedious check in rules, but Snape had lectured him thoroughly on what Draco needed to know.

Draco had walked there, actually _walked,_ after a long train ride to this muggle wilderness. Draco felt like he was being punished for a life of luxury that he had not earned and was banished to a place where he wasn't even allowed to show his wand, his abilities, or his prestigious family line. Nobody here knew the Malfoys, or the Dark Lord. They only knew the plastic muggle card that Professor Snape had gotten in Draco's name and given to him telling him to spend as much as he wanted with it. Draco had stared blankly at it until Snape had taken him to a muggle store and showed him what to do, sliding it and pressing the buttons. Draco didn't like any of it and Snape had actually laughed at him while he fumbled the card around. It was a shock to discover the head of Slytherin was half muggle. The hypocracy of it all was beginning to wear on him.

Draco was tired of fighting, and planning. He wanted to rest and forget about everything else for a while, and maybe sleep until this awful war was over. He lay on the hotel bed with its stiff comforter and bulky pillows that smelled like dust, and fell asleep without even changing clothes. The mission before him had brought him to a mind numbing forget-fullness. Draco wanted one night to prepare himself for the task he had been given. It wasn't until hours later that he woke up, alone in the dark. He groped for his wand, and remembered it was in the duffel bag in a small box, so the muggles wouldn't see it.

Draco moodily examined the strange contraptions in the muggle hotel room as he prepared himself the next morning.

The Order of Pheonix meeting was going to be taking place at this hotel the next night, and Draco was going to follow Harry. It wasn't the most brilliant plan but it had it's pros and cons. The only downfall was that so much relied upon Draco's acting skills. Snape had emphasized that Potter was a bleeding heart, and his weakness was that Harry cared too much. Snape didn't need to give him the look he had given Draco at that moment. Draco already knew the score, and he didn't need to be reminded.

He picked up a small clock on the dresser, which ticked loudly, and didn't speak. It was a useless item in his opinion. Draco glanced at the mirror with a sneer, patting his shirt to smooth out wrinkles, and donned a handsome coat over it that looked as expensive as it cost. Draco's hair was very smooth and each hair was in place, but he brushed it anyway. It was getting longer, and if he was at home his mother would have cut it today, he was certain. There were some loud muggles in the hallway and Draco sighed, he was ready to leave already but he was hours early. All the members of the order were still at work, and Potter was too clever to show up around there before the meeting.

Draco left the room, against Professor Snape's orders not to, and wandered down the winding staircase. It wasn't that bad for a muggle building, Draco had to admit. The chandelier was magnificent in its own way, and the atmosphere was somewhat soothing in a gaudy way. It was too much to ask that he could get anything interesting to do to pass the time, so he simply went down to the lobby and ordered a drink at the bar adjacent to it. Once he got the barman under the imperius curse he was able to get as much alcohol as possible. After his third drink he forgot that he was on a mission and his belief that he was able to handle his liquor was making him careless. Draco found that his head had become very heavy and he leaned it on the bar momentarily.

Draco was aware that someone was sitting next to him only in the most distant part of his mind. It was not a concern at the moment, not even when gentle hands helped him sit up and pulled him over to lean on a warm shoulder. He allowed himself to lean there, feeling safe and comfortable, but when his neck began to ache he pulled back. It was still late afternoon and Draco was beginning to feel the beginning of the headache that would eventually become a hangover, start to come over him. He caught site of the person who was helping him and he laughed aloud.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, his tongue moving slower than he expected.

"Where's your room?" Harry asked.

Hands dug into Draco's pockets and pulled out his key, and then he was being led back to that box, and onto the bed. It was harder than his at home, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"You're not supposed to be here," Draco said, glaring up at Harry.

"I think it's the other way around, but I won't argue. What I want to know is why you are completely smashed in the middle of the day?" Harry asked, clearly angry.

"I'm asking the questions here!" Draco spat out. When he tried to sit up he found it difficult because his head was so busy spinning.

"Oh, are you? So this is all just a lucky coincidence." Harry said, nodding slowly with clear disbelief.

"You and your fucking friends, the heroes. It's so easy for you to just go into hiding when things get rough. Other people don't have that option, do they?" Draco grumbled, falling back on the bed.

"Oh really? So you've got it tough, then?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"You don't know anything about it. He's living in my house, Potter. **_My house_**!" Draco snarled, his face crumpling in a grimace of pain so acute that he couldn't control it.

"I see." Harry said, his tone somewhat less harsh. Draco put his arm over his eyes, trying to breath. This was not what he had been planning at all, and he clamped his mouth shut, determined to get a grip on himself.

He sniffed loudly, and felt the last remnant of pride slip away.

"Do you want help?" Harry asked, his voice concerned. "We could get you out of there, and your parents. They don't have to do what he says, so why don't they let us help?"

"Oh, right. Like we could ever believe that you would help us. That's really gonna happen, Potter." Draco said, his voice still sounding off to his ears. His nose was clogged now on top of the slurred speech.

"Look it's not like that at all. I know you. I saw what you did in that tower with Dumbledore, and I believe you would not have killed him." Harry argued, leaned over him from his seat at the side of the bed.

"You don't know that." Draco said, looking over at Harry with a steely glare.

"Yes. I do."

Draco blinked and met Harry's eyes, and he saw the blind faith in them. Draco was so surprised that he didn't glance away. Harry's determination that Draco was good somehow made it all seem alright. It was as though Harry knew that Draco had done his best to follow orders, and yet had maintained some semblance of innocence that he had not realized he'd had.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Draco whispered. He felt the tears falling even as he tried to contain them.

"You don't have to." Harry promised, pulling Draco toward him into a hug.

Draco was surprised at how strange it was that he could kill two birds with one stone, while still drunk. He had managed to manipulate Harry more easily than he would have thought. A pang of guilt coursed through him, and Draco remembered Professor Snape's warning.

"Harry Potter has very good instincts, as insufferable as he is. If you lie outright he will know, and if you try to make him do something for you he won't do it. Unlike the Dark Lord he cares more about others than himself. Just get him to help you, and then when the time comes you can finally get this over and done with."

"What if I tell him everything that's really going on and really get his help?" Draco said, trying to challenge his former teacher.

"He will help you, but of course the Dark Lord will find out and will kill you. In the end you have to trust your instincts." Snape had said, enigmatically. Draco never knew what that man was thinking, but he was so slippery it was suspicious.

Draco looked at Harry's face again and felt a warmth for him that was surprising. Harry really did believe in Draco, even after everything Draco had done to Harry and his friends.

"You're crazy-"

Harry didn't let him finish, but leaned in to press their lips together gently. Harry's lips were pleasantly wet, without any dryness or roughness. It was soft and sweet, and Draco deepened it without thinking. They clung to each other like that for a long time. Draco's inhibitions were unleashed by the alcohol, but at the same time it had made him drowsy, and finally lay back onto the pillow with a sigh. He shut his eyes and fell asleep at once. He didn't even stir when Harry slipped off the bed and out the door.

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Toil and Trouble

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Constructive reviews please!

Draco sat up with a strangled gasp, untangled himself from the bed and looked blearily over at the clock. He still felt drunk, and he had missed most of the meeting, not that he really had been looking forward to it. As he swayed in the dark room he remembered the conversation with Potter and grimaced. Draco wondered how he could say those things to the person who had once rejected his friendship in front of a crowd of onlookers, and even tried to kill him. It was unbelievable how gullible Draco was to think that Harry really cared, and how Harry had the gaul to look him in the face.

Draco would use it to his advantage.

Since Draco had missed his first chance to eaves drop at the Order of the Pheonix meeting, he was going to have to find another opportunity. He kicked the side of the bed, hitting the metal frame with a painful thud and falling to the ground. The sensation of pain ran up his leg to his hip but he didn't mind it because he was so glad for the distraction.

Draco managed to get to his feet after several minutes, and went to wash his face. Then he found the sunglasses and hat that Professor Snape had given him. They looked ridiculous, but he was almost completely unrecognizable but felt completely conspicuous. He frowned at his reflection in the silent mirror before he made his way to the door.

Draco went down to the lobby near the meeting room. The doors were closed but there were no spells at all protecting it. Draco was confused by the fact that they were not even going to take precautions, despite the fact that Harry had seen Draco there. He pulled out an extendable ear he had purchased that summer, and held his breath, listening.

"You must come. I will set everything up beforehand." A woman's scolding voice commented.

"Alright. I will, please don't worry." Harry's soothing voice agreed.

"We have to make sure that things go smoothly Molly. Otherwise they will suspect," a man's familiar voice added.

"And please be careful when you go to the Malfoy house." The woman named Molly added. Draco stiffened suddenly, scowling. Now that his house was somehow involved he wanted to kick himself for getting drunk.

The sounds of people rising from their seats was audible and Draco slumped into the chair and put his nose into the book on the table next to him. It was a book about muggle men and women who were very good looking, but stationary in their flat photographs.

Either Draco's disguise was very well done, or the members of the meeting were completely oblivious, because nobody paused to look at the young man sitting just beyond the door. Draco glanced up as they trailed away and Harry met his eyes at that instant. Then Harry looked away as though he had been looking at air, and continued talking and laughing with the tall Weasely brothers. It infuriated Draco that he should be ignored again, after all his hard work and all the things Harry had said and claimed to be.

Draco stood slowly once they were gone, and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. It was empty, which made it seem bigger, with mirrors lining the wall. The room spoke of a luxury that seemed to only exist in the lobby of the hotel, and did not match the small cubicle of a bathroom in his room on the seventh floor. He used the toilet, swaying unsteadily. Then washed his hands, slowly, in a fussy manner that he had been taught by his mother.

He didn't like the idea of touching the silver nozzles used by muggles every day. It was foolishness but he still wondered if they were clean, and how they were polished, if not with magic? Draco could see his reflection there, and then suddenly a second reflection came up beside him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said, his face beaded with sweat. "Here." Draco said opening his jacket slightly.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, looking confused and uncomfortable.

"You slashed me, right here, don't you remember?" Draco said, tracing the place that had been cut by the spell Harry had hit him with. He saw the recognition in Harry's face, and the regret. It had been in a bathroom, very different from the one they were currently in.

"It hurt a lot, you know? I thought I was dead," Draco said, putting his hand out onto the sink and leaning on it heavily.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, stiffly.

Draco laughed softly, feeling his hair touch his forehead in blond strands sticky with gel.

"Are you still drunk?" Harry asked, watching Draco closely.

"I'm fine." Draco said.

"Would you like to get some food? When was the last time you ate?"

"Probably about... two days ago? How do these muggles serve food here anyway, they never explained that to me..." Draco said, taking off the glasses and the hat and leaving them on the counter before turning toward Harry.

"Two days?" Harry asked, shock apparent on his face. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I have a lot on my mind, Potter, I don't exactly have house elves here with me," Draco said, turning away in irritation and stalking out of the bathroom with Harry on his heels.

"You should take better care of yourself. Didn't you see the cafe right down the street, and the convenience store?" Harry asked, exasperated. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Draco walked beside him into the cool breeze of early evening, hardly believing that Harry could be so pushy.

"Is this what you do Potter? Save me with a sandwich and rescue kittens from trees? Wow you really are impressive," Draco said sarcastically.

Harry smiled, and shrugged one shoulder as he walked off toward the small cafe. They settled into a long silence where Draco was hesitating to say what he really wanted to say, and used food as an excuse to hesitate.

"Draco, are you going to keep living in that house? Don't you want to get away and be free? We can help you," Harry said, his eyes wide with hope.

"My parents won't leave that house, it's our home. If they won't leave then I won't," Draco said.

"What about Fenrir, doesn't he bother you?"

"Never speak of him to me!" Draco said, hitting the small round table with his fist. The plates rattled, and a knife slid over the edge.

"Sorry," Harry said, quietly.

"He doesn't bother me, not since Professor Snape came," Draco said, staring out the window into the crowded street.

"I see," Harry said, nodding to himself. "Snape saw us, didn't he?"

"Saw us?" Draco repeated slowly, thinking about it. "Professor Snape doesn't think it's wise for me to get involved with you, but he doesn't say anything."

"Then why...?" Harry hesitated.

"Why what?" Draco asked, looking over to Harry who seemed to be chewing on something very tough.

"Why are you here with me then? Why did you stop Snape from killing me?" Harry asked, his eyes gentle but piercing.

"I... didn't, he wasn't going to kill you anyway. You were being reckless, and I was trying to stop you from doing more harm. Listen- I made a mistake in helping you. I just- It won't happen again," Draco said. He clenched his jaw, trying to get out his flustered thoughts together.

"I don't want you to die," Harry said, so seriously that Draco looked him in the eye for a long time trying to see if there was a trick there somewhere.

"Believe me, I don't want to die either. I really can't help you. I can barely help myself, so please don't ask me," Draco said, his face white.

"I understand." Harry nodded slowly.

Draco didn't know why Harry was so calm, because the tension was so insane that Draco could barely choke down his food. Harry had never asked him for information so he didn't know why he had even brought it up, but he felt like it had to be said to maintain a distance between them.

"What do you get out of helping me? That's all I wanted to know." Harry asked, softly.

Draco thought about it, trying to simplify things was very difficult but he knew that he wouldn't be there if not for Harry, and so he did what he had to do.

"I keep wondering that same thing. I just can't do this by myself anymore." Draco felt a tremor in his hands and he held them in between his knees to hide it.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't supposed to do this but, I need you to come with me. Do you trust me?" Draco asked.

For a moment Harry looked uncertain, and then he nodded.

"Yes," Harry said.

Draco was expecting him to say that but the strength and true belief behind the words made him pause. Then he decided to tell Harry his plan and how they were going to stop the Dark Lord together. Draco felt guilty that Harry would trust him so much, because in the end he knew that Harry was going to be angry with him for the things he did not say.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

iToil and Trouble

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I love my fans but I learn best from constructive criticism.

He walked stiffly, his face covered by his hood, and his clothes feeling uncomfortable as he began to sweat. The busy streets of Diagon Alley were no longer full of people, but small groups rushed through, carefully. Those who looked into his face gawked in surprised recognition, and then hurried on. He moved into the center of town searching for the right spot and then leaning there to wait a while. When he saw the men he was expecting, three known Death Eaters, he pulled off his hood. Then when he was sure they spotted him he slipped away, making sure to leave them before they could gather their wits.

He stepped back into the world on muggles with regret, and resignation. The hotel had the feel of a tomb for him as he entered, but he forced himself to continue onward quickly since he knew he was running out of time. Just as he got to the stairs someone came around the bend and stopped short, staring at him with shock, then outrage.

"Draco, is that you?" Harry gasped.

"Harry..." Draco said weakly, looking into the green eyes that mirrored his own. The Polyjuice potion still had not worn off, and he was wired with adrenaline. Draco knew he should have waited until the potion's spell had worn off, but the reaction he had gotten from those who had seen him had frightened him.

Harry grabbed him roughly and dragged him over to the wall with three silver doors. He pressed a circular button that lit up. When they opened with a low bell, Harry shoved him into the small room beyond.

"What is this?" Draco asked, stumbling inside and turning to examine the walls. He had not known what those silver doors were previously, and so he had not noticed what they did.

"Elevator. It's going up," Harry ground out, teeth clenched, as he stood in the middle of the small box of a room. Draco leaned against the wall, head down as he sensed more than felt Harry's features fade from his body. The potion's spell had finally worn off. He hung his head, allowing his hair act as a curtain around his red face.

The abrupt lift of the small room startled Draco causing his knees to wobble and fall into the wall.

Before he could understand the mechanics behind the elevator the small bell chimed again and Draco was lifted by his shirt and dragged into the hall. Motion sickness erupted in his head as he tried to stand straight.

Harry had his hand clenched on Draco's collar as the door closed and strode up the hall to a room that Draco supposed was Harry's. It was much more neat and comfortable than Draco's room. The sun seemed to glow in the window in the bright blue sky. Harry slammed the door with unnecessary force.

"You want to die? If you go out looking like me you will," Harry said, with a deadly gleam in his eye.

"Die?," Draco said in dumb surprise. He had not expected that reaction, and he gauged the anger again in a new light.

"Don't you think? What about the Death Eaters? What if the order caught you, what were you going to do? They wouldn't be able to let you go, after that. Draco, I don't want you to get hurt. Whatever your plan is, please don't do it" Harry ground out.

"I won't get hurt. I am going to get the Dark Lord to show himself," Draco said, his eyes dark.

"By pretending to be me? Either you're suicidal or you think you have a great plan. Either way it's not going to work. You have no experience being me, and you don't know the consequences." Harry spoke calmly. "Draco you're going to force me to worry and distract me. If we could just work together we could both be aware of the plan and help eachother!"

"Harry, I... you know I can't do that. You're too important. It would be disastrous if they caught you. The Dark Lord will use me to get to you. No, I have to do this myself." Draco said.

Harry scowled, and tossed his head, shrugging as though he was used to this argument and it was invalid.

"Draco, look at you. You're shaking! You can't even handle being me for a few hours, how will you feel when the Dark Lord is face to face with you, and thinking that it's the end, he will bring you down. Can you face that kind of death? It will not be a quick one." Harry put both hands on Draco's face, and looked into his eyes.

"I will." Draco said, his voice quivering at the thought.

"You are so stubborn! I'm trying to tell you that you are missing too much information. You don't know anything about this and you are going to get in my way." Harry said, ruthlessly.

"You don't know that!" Draco argued.

"What about Fenrir-"

"Shutup! Shut UP!" Draco interrupted him, pulling away to claw at the door searching for the door knob. He pulled at it but it was locked, and before he could open it Harry forced him to turn around.

"I'll kill him for you, Draco if you just let me do it my own way. Don't do this alone! I always have help from other people who are smarter, or experienced. Please! Listen to me!" Harry begged, pulling Draco into an awkward embrace.

"You don't?" Draco asked, shocked.

"No!" Harry said, with a huff. "There was always advice or someone smarter, or someone who got killed instead of me, who stood in his way... Don't you see? It has to be me, and you parading around as me means I'll have to try to protect you, and you're going to get me killed. Worse, you're going to get killed, and I refuse to allow that."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing while I watch my family dying," Draco choked out. His throat was tightening ominously and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Harry watched him struggle for control, allowing him the dignity of collecting himself alone.

"I know. We can help each other and save your family, I promise. If we put our heads together this is going to work," Harry said. "I need you to believe in me Draco."

Harry peered into Draco's eyes, and Draco thought about the last time they were that close. Harry had kissed him with great enthusiasm. Draco thought about that and how Harry had refused to be his friend in the beginning. It seemed like two completely different people, yet it was the same. Harry had the type of charisma that attracted friends easily. However it was such that he also attracted jealousy, and therefore many enemies.

"What do I get in return if I tell you what I know? I need to know for sure that you won't betray me," Draco bartered, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

"You want something... like collateral?" Harry asked slowly, thinking.

"Something important to you. Don't think I'm a pushover just because you're good in bed." Draco spat out, bitterly.

Harry smirked at him, not even bothered, and taking the compliment as it was.

"I want you to tell me everything that you know first." Draco said, smiling a little. "I want to join the order."

Harry's jaw dropped, and the look on his face was so priceless that Draco nodded grimly. Now he would see how dedicated Harry was to doing this.

End of Chapter 16


End file.
